What Happen's Next?
by Sakutada
Summary: It's been 18 years since the comet; it's been peaceful and anything but stressful since Ozai had been secured in jail. But how can everything that the Avatar knows just twist and turn inside out so quickly?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I bet you a million people have already made this up, but this is what I think happened in the end of Book 3: Fire. Gah! I hate how they ended it! They never say what happened to Zuko's mom or if Aang and Katara stay together or anything! Or what happens to Sokka, Iroh, or Toph! And this story takes place 18 years from the last episode. Okay, I'll stop rambling on. __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **_

____"You're worrying too much, Zuko." Mai assured her husband, rubbing him on his back. She watched the sweat glisten on his face in the candle light. She stressfully twisted the dull red sheets of their huge royal bed.

"Mai… having nightmares doesn't mean I'm worried." Zuko sighed, staring blankly at nothing. Mai stopped rubbing his back and rubbed the spot of the twisted sheet flat.

"What are your nightmares about?" Mai asked. Zuko opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he heard small footsteps coming down the hallway. Mai noticed Zuko straighten his back and lift his head towards the door. There was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in, Iroh," Zuko said, smiling. A little, 7 year old boy opened the door leading to his parent's room. He had straight dark hair and brown eyes. Mai loved the name of their son, even though it was named after Zuko's old man uncle.

"Mom, Dad, I couldn't sleep." Iroh said hesitantly. Then he sighed. "I- I was wondering if I could sleep with you." He said it more like a question. Zuko smiled at his son and waved a welcoming hand.

"Come on, buddy." The little boy climbed into bed, on his mother's lap. She played with his hair. It was sleek and identical to her hair.

"What's on your mind?" Mai asked him. Iroh looked at both his parents with sad eyes. Zuko chuckled. He looked just like his mom with his shiny smooth hair hanging in his eyes making darker than they naturally were.

"I'm worried about Grandfather." Iroh said looking down after he heard his father chuckle. Zuko picked him and placed him in his lap. The older Iroh, whom their son was named after, wasn't having much luck with his health. Old age was catching up Zuko's uncle.

Their son called him Grandfather because; to Zuko he was his true father.

"Don't worry about your grandfather, baby. He's a strong man." Mai comforted. Zuko hugged his son. This made Zuko feel like he was protecting his son from anything that could hurt him.

"I promise, he's going to be okay, and your mother is right." Zuko looked at belongings on the floor, next to his bed. A beautifully painted picture of his uncle lie on the top of a stack of papers and books.

"You know what? I just got an idea. We'll go see Uncle Iroh tomorrow!" Mai chimed, hoping to cheer up her son. Fortunately, the little boy's dark eyes lit up with excitement. Zuko looked at Mai surprised.

"Yea!" Iroh cheered.

"Now, hold on. Let's see if your father agrees." Mai said, holding up a hand.

"Oh, please dad! I want to see how grandfather's doing!" his son pleaded.

"I'll decided in the morning." He replied. Iroh's faze of joy slipped away and he rubbed his eyes. Mai's face flashed with anger for a moment and disappeared.

"Iroh, maybe you can try sleeping in your bed again." Mai suggested. The little boy scooted out of his father's lap, hugged his mother good night, and slipped out the door. She waited for the doors to make the official clank that assured her the door was completely closed. Mai glared at her husband.

"Thanks, Zuko. That's how you cheer up the kids?' Mai groaned. Zuko pulled up the covers and turned to his opposite side. Mai slapped his head playfully, and went to sleep.

Dawn peeked over the surface of the horizon and Aang was already awake. Katara already knew where to find him. His absent spot in bed was a morning ritual. He always made his part of his bed, opened the currents to their dark bedroom, left the room, and when dawn arrived the sunlight would wake up Katara and she'd know where to find him.

Katara headed down to the near by coast, that you could spot from Aang and Katara's home. She soaked in the power of the waves lapping over the shore. The smell of water over whelmed her and she couldn't resist sitting on the white sand and watch the sun rise above the water.

"Good morning." A voice greeted her. She torn herself away from the beautiful sight and looked up at her husband. Aang was holding out a newly made shell necklace. The sun was angled at the pink shells to wear you could see how smooth they were.

"Aang, it's wonderful!" she praised, retrieving the necklace. Aang sat next to Katara and sighed.

"I was practicing my waterbending." He informed. Katara looked at him. They both knew he didn't need to practice bending anything. He hadn't master metalbending yet, but only Toph had still been the only one to do so.

"Why were you practicing?" Katara asked. Aang stared at the water. His eyes were disturbed. "Aang, what's the matter?"

"I feel like something's wrong in the universe." Aang admitted. He had felt at peace for the past 18 years. He explained to Katara he had dream the past night that didn't seem right.

"What was the dream about?" Katara asked, concerned. Aang kept staring at the water. He closed his eyes and Katara grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go check on Kya." Katara said, trying to make it leave his mind. Whatever it was, it was bothering him.

"My dream," Aang started. ", was about Ozai." Katara dropped Aang's arrow-tattooed hand. Katara looked at the sea. She blinked at the sun. It had risen higher than before she last looked at it.

"Aang, it was just a dream." She reminded him, hoping to soothe him. Aang blew himself to his feet and played with sand in between his toes nervously. "What happened in the dream?" Katara asked, a little impatiently.

"It was about Ozai hurting everyone again." Aang said tonelessly. Katara raised an eyebrow. There was no way Ozai could hurt anyone. He had his firebending taken away from him by Aang. All he could do was martial arts and most people now were benders.

"What would happen if he did get out of jail anyway?" Katara asked, a little jokingly. She grabbed both his hands this time. "Let's go home and check on Kya."

Meanwhile, at Aang's home, a 14 year old girl made herself breakfast. Her name was Kya of Aang and Katara. As she slowly slurped her tea, she thought about her life. She liked to play things in her head, as something to do when she was bored.

She remembered living half her life in a Ba Sing Se orphanage. She remembered the day the Avatar and his wife came to visit the orphanage. The keeper of the orphans had told them to bow when he arrived and wait for his command.

She hadn't pictured the Avatar, in real life, so scrawny and gentle. When he had arrived he instantly told them to act like they normally did. That was a command, so they did! They all returned to their rooms.

A couple minutes later, she was walking beside the Avatar and his wife, towards their home! She couldn't remember what happened before that, because she was so astonished the Avatar was in her room. Her little 6 year old heart was bursting with pride standing on the porch of the Avatar's house.

Now, it wasn't unusual to eat with him, talk with him, and do whatever with him. She was a child of the Avatar now. It wasn't unusual to see Zuko and his family or Sokka and his family, or Toph.

When she was finished reviewing her life, she realized she was clutching her tea cup a little harder than intended and it shattered. Her life really stunk. Everyone knew her where she went and they never treated her correctly.

Kya was found by her parents picking up pieces of clay on the kitchen floor. She jumped when she realized her parents were watching her.

"Good morning, mom, dad!" she said a little nervous. "Um, sorry about the cup." The pieces weren't hard to find. The cup had been made out of red hardened clay after all.

"It's ok, sweetie." Katara said, helping her daughter pick up the pieces.

"What happened?" Aang asked. Kya didn't have time to explain, because the doorbell rang. "It's probably Sokka." He said, going to answer the door. They were planning on having another day with them. Kya always enjoyed having he little kids over! But her thoughts were interrupted by something that stuck out from their morning.

"What's wrong with dad?" Kya asked. "He seems tense right now."

"Your father had a dream last night that startled him, that's all." Katara assured her daughter. Aang answered the door to find it wasn't Sokka with his family.

It was Zuko.

"Z-Zuko?" Aang gasped. Zuko looked up at Aang with urgent eyes. His family wasn't in sight. "Is this about-"

"We need to talk." Zuko informed. Aang knew why he was here from first glance. It must have been important. He apparently snuck out, because there weren't any guards with him.

"This is about the dream, right?" Aang asked. He traced the thick yarn on his clothes nervously. Zuko nodded.

Sokka carried one child of his, Hakoda, on his shoulders and held two other's hands, Yue and Kanna. Sokka's wife, Suki, was holding a baby, named Teo.

Hakoda was holding a plush animal of a wolf and dangled it in his father's face. He had his brown hair held up in a pony-tail and big 8 year old brown eyes.

His sisters, Yue and Kanna, were twins. They were both strong and always cheery for 5 years olds. They danced and twirled, still managing to keep hold of their father's hands.

The little baby held in the Suki's arms, Teo, was sleep and often making baby noises in his sleep. It made the children laugh a lot, knowing Teo wasn't even a year old.

"Sokka, you look exhausted." Suki noticed. Sokka gave his wife a helpless look. She recognized this look as, I-couldn't-sleep-because-of-the-baby-again look. She giggled. They had adapted to having a few more children than their friends, Zuko and Aang, but their new addition to the clan was tiring.

"The sooner we get to Katara's the closer I get to taking a nap." Sokka groaned. Kanna twirl faster than Sokka expected, and his weight was pulled a little to his right.

"And closer we get to Aunt Katara's, the stronger the smell of cookies get!" Kanna cheered.

"Yeah, cookies!" Yue echoed. Hakoda shook the wolf plush toy excitingly.

"Please quiet down, Teo's trying to sleep." Suki hushed her children. A loud caw from a hawk caught the parent's attention. It also woke up Teo.

"That looks like Aang's bird." Suki said. Sokka picked up his pace little bit.

"It could be an emergency." Sokka suggested. "We should walk faster." Suki tightened her grip on Teo and walked faster.

In the middle of the mountains was a house in a tiny village that had come on the map about 4 years ago. A few earthbenders had formed this village and named it the Bei Fong village.

One of those villagers was blind, and was relaxing by their home. Her name was Toph. She rubbed her feet on the ground, feeling everything around her. The sound of flapping wings brought her attention, but didn't bother looking up. By the vibrations of the landing, it was a hawk.

Toph took the note off the hawk and felt it leave the ground. She walked into her brick-made home. She had one of her friends, The Duke, read to her. He liked stopping by when he passed the village.

"Toph," he started reading. "Please head to my house immediately. Zuko and I need to discuss something urgent. Your friend, Aang." The Duke finished, but was left to a Toph-empty house. He got up and left her house, being polite.

_Oh no! What will happen? Just kidding. But I really wanna stop it here and hear what everyone has to say about it. One thing before you review I let Aang have a wife because I needed to make it interesting. I know that's not possible him being a monk and all, but whatever. I have a thin plot I'm following so, a quarter of this is by ear. And all of the people's names were named after people on the show. If you figure it out e-mail me or review it. (Hint: use .com it's useful!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay we're hopefully getting to some good parts. I love writing about everyone, but I have to admit the person who isn't too much fun writing about is Toph! And Toph was originally my very first favorite character… By the way, I'm upset so far. No one's tried to guess the children's names yet. Each Kid is named after someone in the series! __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **_

Toph raced across the plains, passed the mountains, towards Aang's home. She earthbended giant, rock-like skates to move faster than she could on her own. This also made it easier to constantly feel everything around her.

'I wonder what Aang and Zuko want?' she thought to herself. 'Whatever it is, it sounds more interesting than sitting around at home, feeling the same things over and over.' At least out in a different surrounding, she could concentrate on different vibrations. She could feel the hard jagged vibrates getting smaller, meaning she was getting farther away from the Bei Fong Village.

When Sokka's gang arrived at the house, Suki brought Kanna, Yue, Hakoda, and Teo into the house to talk to Katara. Sokka stayed outside and looked around for Aang. After awhile, he decided the hawk could have been a simple message to a friend of Aang's, not something to worry about.

Sokka was heading inside, until he spotted Appa, Aang's giant flying bison. He rubbed Appa's huge brown arrow that started from his head and ended at his tail. Appa made a roar that Sokka recognized as a hungry roar. Sokka picked up a mound of hay and placed it in front of Appa.

"There you go, buddy." Sokka said, patting his nose. Instantly, a burst of fire came from around the bison. Sokka jumped backwards in fear, and tripped over his own feet; falling on the ground. When the flame disappeared, Zuko was behind it, showing his fist. Sokka knew this is where the fire came from.

"Who was it?" a voice asked, coming from behind Appa. Zuko looked at Sokka surprised, and smiled at him. He rarely saw Sokka, but missed him since he was an old friend.

"It was just Sokka." Zuko informed, happily and sounding a little relieved. Aang came from behind Zuko and smiled jokingly at Sokka.

"Hey, Sokka. You're just in time." Aang said, helping him up. Sokka rubbed the back of his head.

"Who did you think I was, Zuko?" Sokka shouted. Zuko frowned.

"You can never be too careful." He said, tonelessly. Sokka looked at the laughing Aang, and then at the sky. By where the sun was, it looked about 8 o' clock. How long had Zuko been here? He glanced at Aang.

"What are you doing behind Appa anyway?" he asked. Appa burped as in saying, "That's personal stuff, Sokka." Sokka stared at Appa angrily. "Stupid bison." He wacked it with the dull part of his boomerang, knowing it wouldn't hurt Appa. Then he looked at Zuko.

"How's Iroh?" he asked concerned. Zuko looked at the ground. Memories flashed in his head of all the good times he and his uncle had together. The memory that gave the biggest stab in his heart was when his uncle forgave him before Sozin's comet. He gulped.

"He's no better. But he'll pull through." He said unsure, mostly to convince himself. Aang caught the ting in his tone of voice, and placed a caring hand on his friend.

"He's going to be okay, Zuko. I _know _it." Aang assured him. He understood Zuko's pain. It was identical to the pain he felt after he found out everyone he knew in the air temple had been destroyed. Zuko halfheartedly smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Sokka sighed.

"Not that I don't care, Zuko, but I want know something." He said, feeling bad about interrupting their connection. He could relate too, though. He could still remember every little detail about when his mother's life was taken by the fire nation, during the war.

"Why were you and Aang hiding behind Appa?"

Meanwhile, inside the Avatar's dwelling, Suki and Katara were talking over tea that Kya had made. The kids were playing with Kya, which she enjoyed. Teo was sitting against Kya, and she balanced Hakoda on her back. Yue and Kanna were playing hand games, like patty-cake, and Kya chanted along with them.

"Have you heard anything about Iroh?" Suki asked Katara. Kya was chanting quietly now, to secretly hear on the mothers' conversation. Katara sipped on her tea for a minute. Kya could tell she was swallowing thin tears.

"He's hanging on." Katara informed. Suki sighed. She placed the cup next to her seat. Hakoda's feet were getting really close to kicking it, but his mother was more focused on Iroh.

'Poor guy.' Suki thought. 'I wonder how Zuko's acting about all of this.' Then gasped to herself. 'Wouldn't Zuko be used to this kind of pain though? He's already lost his mother.' Then she put her thoughts into words.

"He's probably got his feelings in the right place." Suki told Katara. "He knows what it feels like to lose someone close to him." Katara nodded and then giggled.

"Suki, look at Hakoda." She said. Suki gasped as his foot brushed quickly against the cup. She picked it up quickly, and scolded Hakoda not to knock over her tea.

"We wouldn't want Aunt Katara cleaning up tea on her floor." She said. "Kya, can you and Hakoda move a little more ways to the side." Kya didn't show it, but she was frustrated.

"Yes ma'am." Kya said, picking up Teo, and clasping hands with Hakoda. 'I wanna know what their talking about. And… who did Zuko lose close him?' When she had moved away from Katara and Suki, she hatched an idea. Hakoda noticed Kya's sly smile.

'Perfect, he saw it.' She thought successfully. Hakoda crawled up to her, probably thinking he was being stealthy.

"Hey, Kya," he whispered. "Whatcha thinking about?" Kya closed her eyes and frowned. She held up two hands and shook them as if to say, forget it. Hakoda gasped. "I wanna know!" he protested.

"Oh, no." she said, obviously acting. "It's too complicated for you, Hakoda. You're just too young." She knew he didn't like it when people said that. He puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm not too young, whatever it is." He flared. Kya smiled jokingly. She placed him in her lap next to Teo.

"Okay," she whispered. "Here's what I was thinking. You could sneak over there ,where your mom is, listen to their conversation." He gasped. "Then come report to me. Okay?" He nodded. Then he frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Can we have codenames?" he asked excitingly. Kya bit her lip.

'Whatever it takes.' She thought. She smiled like she thought it was a great idea. "Sure!" she exclaimed. "What's yours?" he thought a minute, than snapped his fingers.

"I want mine's to be Wolf!" he said. "Because the water tribe's army sign is a wolf!" Kya smiled.

"Of course!" she said. "Mine's… um… Eagle eye, okay?" Hakoda raised his hand to his forehead and saluted. She saluted back and pointed a straight arm towards the women, like she was leading him into battle.

Hakoda commando crawled towards the chairs. Kya chuckled at the child's simple mind. 'If only life were still so simple to me.' She sighed, twisting Teo's thin baby hair.

Toph felt the sun burning on the back of her neck and sweat streaking down her face. She was only a few minutes away from Aang's home. She had been feeling the atmosphere change from the mountain to the ground. The smell also changed. It didn't smell as earthy as it did in the mountains.

"I'm almost there, Twinkle Toes." She informed to herself and the rocks around her.

Aang and Zuko had finished explaining to Sokka their dream when they heard the far off sound of earthbending. Sokka climbed above Appa and looked in the distance.

"It's Toph!" he announced with a huge smile. Aang and Zuko exchanged hopeful glances to each other. They climbed on top of Appa and waited for Toph.

Inside, it was only a couple minutes before Katara and Suki found Hakoda hiding behind their chairs.

"What were you doing back there?" Suki asked. Hakoda was on the berg of tears, and his lip was quivering. He sniffed and glanced at Kya. She slid her hand back and forth by her throat, saying 'Don't rat us out, please!' Hakoda didn't catch on.

"Kya-"Then he stopped. Kya was wrapping her arms around Teo. Suki raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kya.

"Kya what?" she asked. Hakoda sniffed and stopped his tears.

"Kya asked me to look for a toy for Teo." He said. Katara couldn't help but smile, because he lied as bad as his dad. Suki frowned, knowing he was lying and wasn't finding it amusing.

"Do I need to bring you home to tell me what you were really doing?" Suki said, and Hakoda pouted. Kya got up, holding Teo in her arms. She cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Suki," she started. "I'm the one who told him to go back there, and listen to your conversation." She admitted. Suki frowned. Katara looked angry. Even Yue and Kanna stopped playing hand games and listened to Kya and Suki.

"Why would you do that, Kya?" Katara asked. Kya looked into Teo's eyes instead of her mother's. Hakoda was hugging Suki's leg as if to say, don't be too hard on her.

"I wanted to know what you were talking about." She confessed. Yue and Kanna made a "Oooh." sound that annoyed Kya, but she didn't show it. Hakoda tightened his grip. Katara walked up to Kya and placed a hand on her face.

"Please don't eavesdrop again, or use any of the kids for it." She ordered. Kya nodded and placed her finger in the palm of Teo's tiny hand. He wrapped his fingers tightly around it. Kya was surprised about his strength. Then she looked up at Katara.

"What's dad doing?"

Toph had arrived and Zuko, Sokka, and Aang explained the dream again. Toph only frowned.

"What's a dream have to do with anything?" Toph asked. "It was just a dream." She raised to hands in the air ,clueless. Zuko looked at the ground.

"We can't be too careful." He sighed.

"And don't you find it strange we both had the same dream?" Aang asked her. "Even Sokka finds it suspicious. And he's the logic-and-science guy." Toph shrugged. The dream didn't give too many details anyway. Ozai getting out of jail and… hurting people.

"How would he come back anyway?" Toph asked. "Did the dream at least tell you that?" Zuko lifted his head.

"He'll find a way." He assured. Sokka raised a finger.

"The least he could to is use martial arts." Sokka suggested. Toph shrugged again. This didn't seem logical at all. She thought she came rushing down here, because they were being ambushed or something, not discussing a dream. She stood up.

"I don't see why you called me here." She stated. She leaned against Appa. "But I'll stay a little while. Haven't been in a few weeks." Aang smiled.

"I'm happy." He said. "Sokka's staying the day, so you can catch up with him." Toph blew on a strain of hair hanging in her face. Zuko got up.

"I guess I should go explain everything to Mai." He said. "But I will hopefully be back tonight." He walked in front of the bison and started heading down the road.

"Some guy." Sokka said. "We should go inside." Toph, Aang, and Sokka opened the heavy front doors to the Avatar's house. Suki and Katara greeted everyone with a hug and an offering of tea. Sokka refused tea, but asked for a bed.

"Of course, Sokka." Katara chuckled. Suki rubbed her forehead irritatingly. Aang showed him to a guest room, and had Kya make more tea.

Toph sat down in the living room and made different shapes with extra rocks she carried for Sokka's kids. They'd request and she's bend it.

"A star! A star!" Yue chanted. Toph manipulated the rock into a pointed edge star.

"Wolf head!" Hakoda requested. She placed her hand over the rock like an iron and when she lifted her hand it was a detailed grey wolf head. The kids clapped. Aang watched, but his mind was somewhere else.

_I know much didn't happen like I promised… but the next chapter you're going to meet the rest of Zuko's family. And Uncle Iroh might be in it. We might find out what happened to Zuko's mom and Azula after the comet. Please try to guess who each kid is named after or I'll tell you in the LAST chapter! I want you to guess… (Hint: use .com for help. It's useful) _


	3. Chapter 3

_3rd chapter… I think the last chapter wasn't as good as the first. This chapter we meet Zuko's family and find out a few things about Kya. Please review your thoughts on the story. Good start, going downhill. Good start ,keep it up. Stuff like that. And if you have any questions you want answered in any chapter please review it or send me a message. __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **_

__Zuko closed the giant royal doors that entered into the front of his palace. He did it as gently as he could, not wanted the doors to make a huge clank. He walked as lightly as he could across the red-yellow rugged floor. A few guards should have been at the front gate.

"I'll have to comment on that." He said to himself, thinking of the kids. Before he entered his room, he heard a large number of harsh footsteps running down the hall. He ran into his room, and left the door a crack open.

"We've searched everywhere for Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai." A voice informed. So, there weren't any guards at the door because they were running around the palace looking for him under the orders of Mai. Zuko smiled to himself, loving her concern.

"Well, search harder." Her voice came. "Send a few men to look for him outside." She grunted like she was being pulled on.

"Mom!" a girl's voice cut in. "You know dad disappears sometimes. He's just somewhere." Zuko smiled even bigger recognizing this voice. It was his 10 year old daughter, Ursa. She had messy brown hair and golden eyes. Most people said she resembled him.

"You're right." Mai said, a little stronger than her voice had sounded before. "You know what? Stop and go to your regular stations." Mai ordered. The guard's shoes made a sound, which Zuko knew they were bowing and returning to their regular spot in the palace.

"Where is dad, mom?" Iroh's voice came in. Zuko opened the door and saw Ursa holding Mai's hand and Iroh under the other hand. Mai looked tired.

"Hey, everyone." Zuko greeted. "I'm back." Ursa and Mai stood there, but Iroh ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"Yea! Daddy's okay!" he rejoiced. Ursa was crossing her arms, saying Mom's mad. Zuko spread welcoming arms out to the women.

"Zuko." Mai said strictly. "We need to talk. Now." Zuko picked up Iroh.

"Not in front of the kids." She added. He placed Iroh on the ground and headed for his room.

"Dad's busted." He heard Ursa whisper to Iroh. He heard Mai's harsh words already when she closed the door behind him.

Everyone in the font room of the Avatar's home could hear Sokka snoring from the guest room. Yue and Kanna couldn't stop laughing and Hakoda covered his ears. Suki was reclined on one of the chairs embarrassed. Katara couldn't help but giggle. Kya and Toph were talking, and Aang was oblivious.

'What could Ozai do? What could Ozai do if he got out of jails?' He burst open. "I can't figure him out!" he shouted. Everyone was quiet, Suki looked up, and Sokka's snoring got quieter.

"What are you talking about, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Ozai!" he explained. "The dream… it's driving me crazy!" The kids stopped laughing and Hakoda uncovered his ears. The Aang calmed himself down. "Sorry, guys… I had a… nightmare last night." He explained to the little kids. Kya quietly gasped.

Her father was worried about Ozai, his childhood enemy. Toph held a finger matter-of-factly.

"Well, when you're stressed, Aang, all we have to do for you is made a bed out of sheep wool." Toph requested. Katara smiled when she remembered what Toph was referring to. Before the Eclipse, Aang couldn't sleep because he was stress about fighting the fire lord, so they made him a bed out of wool. Aang rubbed his eyes.

" Maybe I do need sleep." He said.

"Aang we have guest over!" his wife exclaimed. Aang sat down on the floor next to all the kids. Yue tugged on his sleeve.

"When I have I nightmare," she informed. "I like to pretend to waterbend at the scary thing in my nightmare." She stood up and made waterbending movements. "Take that, giant spider!" she shouted. Kanna jumped up next to her.

"Oh, no, Yue!" she shouted. "I'll save you from the 10 legged octopus." Hakoda shook his head.

"Octupus's don't have 10 legs, they have 8." He replied. They ignored him and fought their imaginary enemies.

Kya asked Toph, "What else was in dad's dream?"

Zuko left his bedroom with an annoyed Mai. The children had been waiting outside for them. They looked at each other, then at their parents.

"1, 2, 3." They murmured to each other. "Can't we please please please go see Grandfather today?" they pouted. Zuko stared at them, looked at Mai, and said-

"Sure." His children jumped around and hugged their parent's thank-you.

"Come on, please Toph!" Kya pleaded. "Tell me, Toph!" Toph shook her head.

"No. I think your dad should." Toph said. "Have you been practicing your earthbending?" Kya nodded fake smiling. "I can tell you're lying." Kya looked down.

"Okay, I haven't." she said. "But I've been waiting for dad to coach me too, but… I don't get the nerve to ask him."

"Why? He's not going to eat you." Toph exclaimed. Kya laughed.

"I know, but I feel like, since he's better than me, his not going to get what level I'm at." Kya explained. Toph nodded.

"You have to practice." She said. Kya sighed.

Zuko and his family were insisted to be brought royally; in a carriage carried by the guards. Zuko didn't prefer this, but his children seemed to like it. Mai seemed to have something on her mind.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I'm worried about you Zuko." She admitted. He smiled.

"And last night you told me I was worrying too much." He reminded her. She glared at him.

"I don't like it when you sneak away ,Zuko. It's not like I'm going to stop you, but I'd like a 'bye, I'm leaving. See you later'. But I don't know if you're taken away, or something." She poured out.

"I'll tell you next time." He promised. The children were chattering away, and pointing at different things out of the carriage. Ursa reminded Zuko of him, but also her grandmother she never got to meet. He had a mother for his earlier childhood.

After the comet, when he first turned fire lord, he demanded his dad to tell him where his mother was. Ozai wouldn't tell him at first, but after a couple days he confessed. His mother had given her life up for Zuko's. Azulon had told his father he had to take the punishment of losing his only son, like his brother Iroh.

Ozai confessed he was going to kill Zuko first, but his mother refused and put her life in instead. When Zuko first heard this he was proud of his mother, for being so strong. Then, he was angry with his father for listening to his father. He told his father he would be a better fire lord than him, and would be a better father than he was to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when the carriage stopped, and they arrived at Iroh's house.

Kya was outside earthbending with Toph, though, she was more coaching her than earthbending with her. Kya was getting better, but she still wasn't as good as Toph, but she said in maybe in a year or two she'd be almost at Toph's level.

Aang came outside, watched them, and gave some tips to Kya. She was happy, but something was poking her in the back of her mind. What was bothering her dad so much? And she wanted the details. She decided to stop, and wait until she was more concentrated on earthbending.

Sokka came out of the guest bedroom when dinner started smelling around the house. He drifted into the kitchen.

"What is that smell from above?" he asked dreamingly. His nose was in action. He peeked into the pot Kya was cooking out of.

" Seaweed stew." She lied. "Just kidding! It's vegetable stew." Sokka recoiled.

"What?"

"Dad doesn't eat meat, remember?" Kya reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He said, rubbing his eyes. "It's smells good though." Kya shook her head and sighed. While she let the stew sit on the stove, she went to the cabinets, and poured everyone water for dinner. When she got everyone severed, they sat down and ate together.

Iroh's nurse, Misun, answered the door to Zuko's uncle's house. She smiled at them sadly.

"Hello, Fire lord Zuko." She greeted. The house was near the walls of Ba Sing Se, because Iroh owned a tea shop there. Behind Misun came the sound of clinking appliances. "Iroh's making himself tea."

"Not surprising." Mai smiled. They walked inside. Iroh was sitting at the dinning table, drinking his tea. When looked up at them, he smiled weakly.

"Hello, uncle." Zuko said, hugging him. Tiny Iroh went to him and hugged him on his other side. Ursa waited for her turn behind him. When everyone had their share of hugs, Iroh offered everyone tea.

"Uncle, you shouldn't be making tea." Zuko recommended. "You should be resting." Iroh held up a shaking hand.

"The only tea that pleases me these days, are the ones I brew up myself." He said, smiling at Misun. Misun blushed.

"I'm not the best at making tea." She confessed, bowing, and exiting out of the room.

"I'm hungry." Ursa complained. Iroh patted her head.

"Don't worry. I had Misun make cookies for you." Iroh said. Ursa and tiny Iroh ran into the living room, hoping to find them. Zuko sat down near Iroh's chair.

"How are things at the tea shop?" Mai asked. Iroh nodded his head, taking a sip of tea.

"Poon has been looking after it for me." He said. Zuko had to think about what his uncle just said. Poon was the general looking after Iroh, when he was in prison. Zuko drooped his shoulders when he thought about Iroh innocently going to prison.

"That's nice." Mia said a little forced.

After dinner at the Avatar's home, Kya and her mother picked up the dishes. Kya built up the courage and said-

"Mom, I know dad had a bad dream last night, but what was it about?" she asked. Katara washed the dishes with her waterbending.

"Maybe I could tell you later on, not with the kids here though." Katara said. There was thunder off in the distance. Kya almost dropped her dishes. She was terrified of thunder. Sokka came into the kitchen.

"Katara," he said. "Can we stay the night in the guest room?" Katara glanced at Kya and nodded at Sokka. "Thanks." He said gratefully. "You know how Yue can get about loud noises sometimes."

"I understand, Sokka." She cut him off before he could say anything else. "Now, could you go? Me and Kya are talking."

"Alright, alright I get it. Girl stuff…" he said, leaving the room. Kya gave her mom the rest of the plates.

"Could you tell me in here?" Kya pleaded. "Where the kids can't hear you?" Katara shook her head.

"Not right now." She said. Kya stomped her foot angrily. Katara shook her head again.

"You're going to keep me in the dark?" Kya shouted. "I've been worried sick about dad! He hasn't been acting like himself… I couldn't earthbend right either." She made a little sigh. There suddenly was a power surge through her. "I just wanna know! That's all I'm asking!"

Aang came into the room.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, Aang." Katara lied.

"I heard Kya yelling." Aang informed. Katara looked at Kya.

"Kya wants to know about your dream."

"Not right now, Kya." Aang said. Kya couldn't help it, she stomped her foot so hard in the ground the floor crack. Her hands were in fists, shaking.

"I don't want to feel like I'm too young to know. The kids can't hear you! It's the perfect time!" she growled. "Or was it not about Ozai?" she asked. She felt more power surge. Katara and Aang's energy changed all of the sudden. Kya rolled her eyes.

"I can get angry sometimes." Kya confessed.

"N-no. Kya…" Katara said, pointing behind her daughter. Kya spun on her heel and looked behind her.

It had been a short visit, but Zuko decided I was best to leave Iroh's house before the storm ahead got any bigger.

"I'm glad we came to see you, Grandfather!" tiny Iroh cheered. Everyone hugged Iroh good-bye, and headed out the door. Then Zuko whispered something in Mai's ear. She took the children outside into the carriage. Zuko sat down next to his uncle who was now sitting on his couch.

"Uncle, I had a dream," Zuko started. He explained his whole dream and day. Iroh was silent for a second, then gave his words of wisdom.

"Zuko," he sighed. "I wouldn't worry too much. Stay close to your friends and be on your guard. But right now I can't think of any reason my brother would want to come back."

"Maybe he's looking for the avatar." Zuko suggested. Iroh relaxed a little more.

"We'll find out when the time comes." Iroh said, and insisted Zuko to hurry home.

Aang, Katara, and Kya stared in amazement at the hovering fire, water, earth and swirling air. Aang hadn't done anything, but Kya had just been flaring with energy. The water had come from the dishes, the fire had come from the candles that had been flickering at dinner, the earth had come the wall, and the air was always there.

"Did… I," Kya asked. Everything fell quickly and the air stopped swirling when she stopped concentrating. "That doesn't make any sense." Kya said. "Dad, did you do that?" Aang shook his head.

"That was you." Katara said, standing up. "Kya… you're an avatar!" Kya jumped back. That can't be possible!

"But how can there be two avatars?" Kya asked. "Dad isn't dead." Aang scratch his ear.

"We should wait for Zuko to come, if you want to hear about the dream." Aang said, grabbing his daughter's hand. They waited for Zuko at the front door.

When the carriage arrived at the palace, Zuko had told Mai he was going back to Aang's house, and lied to the guards he was taking a walk around the palace. He headed down the road towards his friend's home.

_ So…? I like this chapter! Kya is an Avatar. Don't ask how… I thought it'd be awesome that the daughter of the Avatar is an avatar. That's one reason why I made Aang adopt, also because I couldn't stand thinking about Katara and Aang having a baby together so… please review and figure out who the character's kids are named after. (Hint: Use .com it's useful) Also, Aang and Zuko will not be pairing up! Sorry._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty, alrighty, we're going to the fourth chapter. Thank you uzamaki9999 for your awesome ideas! But please someone guess who some of the children are named after. Or my hard work with naming the children after the parents past will be wasted! Alright then, __**I don't own Avatar the last Airbender. **_

__Zuko was drenched in rain when he arrived at Aang's house. Kya was huddled by the door because of the thunder out in the distance. Aang was sitting on the same step on the porch that he had planted himself in the moment they went outside. Zuko looked at Kya.

"Hello." He greeted. She nodded nervously. "What's the matter?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Thunder." She murmured. Aang looked up a Zuko.

"Kya's an avatar." Aang said. Zuko was surprised at this straight forward remark. Kya straightened a little confidently. Almost instantly, there was lighting strike, and a loud clap of thunder. She jumped and ran inside.

"So, what did I miss?" Zuko asked. Aang explained the drama that happened after dinner. Zuko rubbed his temple.

"Great." He mumbled. "So now we have to train her?" he asked. Aang looked at the heavy iron doors of his home, and then nodded. "Then… you're going to teach her, right?" Zuko asked.

"I guess so." He admitted. He got the feeling sometimes his daughter was afraid of him. "I don't know if she'll be happy or scared." Zuko patted his back

"We'll find out." Zuko said. Aang smiled. Then Zuko's face was full of confusion. "How can she be an Avatar if you're not dead?" Aang shrugged.

"I guess we could ask someone. But I don't think it's that important." Aang insisted. "If it was, we could ask the past Avatars, or something." Zuko shook his head.

"Lets focus on Kya right now." He reminded him. They both walked inside, and Kya was sitting near the door.

"Sorry I got so scared." She apologized. "Is Zuko staying the night?"

"I don't think so." Zuko replied. Aang walked into the living room, while Zuko sat next to Kya. "Kya…" he started. "Would you like it if your father was your teacher of the elements?" Kya looked at Zuko surprised.

"Um, yeah." She said. "That would be cool. Would he be wiling to?" Zuko nodded his head. "Dad and me just don't have a close… relationship?"

"I kinda get where you're coming from." Zuko said. "My father was defiantly more evil than Aang, but Aang has a lot of power, just like my dad did." Kya looked at Zuko at a different perspective now. They sort of saw eye to eye. Zuko saw Kya's eyes sparkling with pride.

"So, you know what I mean when I say that?" she asked. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have too much in common with my dad either, if that's what you're saying." Zuko said scratching the back of his head nervously. Kya looked at Zuko's hands, imaging him firebending.

"Could you help coach me on firebending though?" she asked. "Toph is already my earthbending teacher before we knew I was a… second Avatar." Zuko smiled.

"I'd be happy to." He said. Kya hugged him relieved.

"Thank you, Zuko." She murmured in his ear, and quickly drew away. She stood up. "Do you think mom would help coach me with waterbending?" she asked.

"I think she would." Zuko replied. Kya looked at the ceiling and back at Zuko.

"How is your relationship with your mom?" she asked. Zuko shivered and glanced at the door.

"She's not really around anymore." He mumbled. Kya walked toward the living room.

"I'm sorry…" she said, leaving her words to drift around him.

Iroh was snoring on the couch and Misun got her regular ear-plugs. Misun looked forward to when her patient would wake up. He'd always tell her about what he dreamed about. She walked around with a broom in her hand, imaging what he'd say…

Meanwhile, at the Avatar's house, Katara, Toph, and Kya were talking. Katara and Toph agreed to coach her.

"I'd stay the night, but Sokka's staying." She said. Katara couldn't imagine Toph stay the night just to coach Kya in the morning.

"I think I'd nice if you, your father, and I could travel to place where we just trained a bit." Katara suggested to Kya. "Like a vacation, but we'd be teaching. Just to go do something." Toph placed her hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Then how are me and Zuko supposes to coach her too?" she reminded her.

"You both could come too." She said.

"Yeah, and Zuko leave his spot as fire lord? Why travel when you have a beach right next to your house?" Toph recommended. Katara shook her head and looked at Kya.

"Please think about it." She said. Kya nodded and returned playing with Sokka's kids before they went to bed.

Iroh stretched and yawn loudly. Misun wiped the coffee table in front of him, waiting for him to talk about his dream. Iroh scratched his back and got up weakly and hobbled to the kitchen. After awhile, when Iroh didn't say anything, Misun spoke up.

"How was your nap?" she asked. Iroh looked into his tea and smiled.

"Enlightening." He answered. Misun waited, with a broom in her hand and the other hand on her hip.

"No dreaming?" she asked. "You always dream." Iroh nodded.

"I dreamed." He said and sipped his tea.

"Wanna talk about it?" Misun asked.

"Maybe in a little while." He said. "You can have some tea if you'd like." Misun shook her head and swept around the kitchen.

After Sokka and his family were in bed, Zuko left and didn't promise he'd be back in the morning. Toph decided to sleep in the living room. Katara and Aang told Kya good-night and she went to her room.

She was greeted by her pet flying-lemur, Momo. He'd actually been Aang's, but for her 10th birthday, Aang had given him to her to take care of. When Sokka's family came over, Momo had to be left in her room. Suki was afraid Teo would get a sickness from him or something. Teo wasn't that old, so Suki was always cautious.

"Hey, Momo." Kya cooed. Momo landed on her shoulder and licked her ear. "You're hungry aren't you?" Momo played with her mouth annoyingly, as if to say 'you betcha!' She poured some berries into a bowl for him and he started feasting.

Kya rubbed her forehead and breathed in the fact she was an Avatar. Inhales, "Ava-" exhale, "tar" Her breaths became more harsh when she started to cry. Momo came over to her and rubbed his head on her arm. She petted his head, uncovered the covers, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Iroh replayed last night in his head. This is what Misun told him to do, to practice memory. Zuko left and he took a nap… made himself tea, and went to his bed for the night. He rubbed the back of his head, remembering the dream he'd had during his nap. The door opened to his room.

"Well, Mr. Iroh! We'd better get you ready for the day!" Misun said. Iroh stretched and waddled to the kitchen.

"Can't I have my tea first?" he asked. Misun guarded to door.

"Only if you tell me," she said darkly. "What you dreamed about last night's nap. You normally tell me, but there must be something wrong if you didn't tell me." Iroh smiled.

"I'll tell you while I drink my tea." He said and Misun smiled back.

"Sounds great." Misun remarked.

Kya was awakened by the sound of Hakoda, Yue, and Kanna playing in the front room. She turned on her opposite side away from the sun.

"Momo, what time is it?" she asked mumbling. Momo chirped and pulled her hair. "Momo!" she complained, and looked for her clock. It read; 7:00 a.m. "Uggg…" she made her bed, and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kya." Katara greeted her daughter. She shuffled past waving tiredly. Toph was sleeping on a chair. Kya tilted her head in confusion.

"How can Toph sleep when the kids are being this loud?" Kya asked her mom.

"I'm not." Toph replied. Kya went in the kitchen and looked out the window.

'Dad's probably down by the beach.' Kya thought to herself. Sokka came into the kitchen and patted Kya on the back.

"What's up?" he asked tiredly.

"Your children are being super loud." Kya groaned. Sokka pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and filled it with noodles. "You eat noodles… for breakfast?" she asked him.

"What else is there to eat here? Aang doesn't have meat!"

"You eat meat for breakfast?" Kya asked disgusted. Sokka nodded his head. Kya stuck out her tongue and made her normal morning tea. Suki walked in and poured herself milk. "Maybe I'll go join dad today." Kya said to herself. She picked up her tea and headed out the door.

The sun was hovering over the horizon and the water sparkled brightly. Kya shielded her eyes as she walked towards the coast. When she stepped her feet into the white sand, she didn't see her dad anywhere.

"Dad!" she shouted. "Hello?" she said quieter to herself. Aang appeared right in front of her.

"Good morning, Kya!" he said joyfully. She hugged him.

"I thought I'd join you this morning." She said. "How did you just…?" she asked pointing at him.

"I was on that rock above you." He informed, pointing up. She headed towards the coast. She tried to feel the pull of the tides, but it wasn't coming as easily as she thought it would, knowing she was an avatar now.

"Maybe I can try waterbending." She said to herself, but her dad heard her.

"Sure." He said. Kya placed her hands in front of herself and pulled back.

"Maybe I can try and move the waves a little." She pulled back and forth and only made a few ripples. "Poopy." She murmured aggravatingly. Aang placed his hands in front himself and moved the tides perfectly.

"All you do is feel every tiny ripple with your chi." Aang coached.

"What in the world is chi?" Kya asked annoyed.

"Toph hasn't told you?" Aang asked surprised. "Chi is your positive energy." Kya traced a circle in the sand with her toe.

"But… I thought firebenders use to use anger to fuel their fire." Kya said.

"But you can also give yourself a drive." Aang said, referring to Zuko. Before the comet, Zuko's firebending had been weaker so he looked for a way to make it stronger. On the journey, Zuko found a new drive; helping the Avatar.

"Hmm… I'll have to ask Zuko." Kya noted. She focused on keeping herself positive and tried to make her arms move with the tide. The coast moved towards her in tiny motions. "I- I'm doing it!" she exclaimed. Aang tried to do as tiny as movements as her.

"We should head back." Aang suggested. Kya held her dad's hand and they walked back to the house.

Iroh sipped his tea for awhile before he came up for air. Misun sat at the opposite side of the table.

"I dreamt," he started. "About my brother, breaking out of prison and collecting something." He said. Misun nodded and waited, but Iroh said nothing.

"That's it?" she asked. "The dream didn't say what he was collecting?"

"No, it didn't" he responded. Misun stood up and went to go clean around the house.

When Kya arrived inside, Zuko was there.

"Hello again." Aang said.

"Mai argued." Zuko said. "But she agreed to let me come for a little while." Kya nodded. Mai probably felt like Zuko was rushing out too much, even though it had only been one day. That reminded her of Momo for some reason, and she rushed to her room.

Momo had been flying around. He landed on her head, and played with her mouth.

"I fed you last night!" she exclaimed. "Don't you have anymore berries?" Momo chirped and flew to the bag. Kya opened it and let him feast on as many berries as he wanted.

"Dad's going to be mad… but… he'll understand it was for you, Momo." She said, rubbing his head. She ran back into the front room.

"Kya, did you think about what I said last night?" Katara asked. Kya cover her mouth embarrassed.

"No, I forgot to." She admitted. "Did you ask dad?"

"No." she said. "But a vacation is what he needs. When Sokka decides to leave, I'll talk to him about it, but I think it's a great idea."

"Hmm." Kya mumbled disbelievingly. Toph got up quickly.

"If you are going, I guess I'll come." Toph said. Kya smiled.

"I waterbended at the beach." She said to Katara and Toph.

"That's great, Kya!' he mom exclaimed. Toph blew a piece of hair out of her face. "No, Toph. I didn't earthbend."

"You really should." Toph said in a sing-song voice. Kya rolled her eyes.

"Can we stay for lunch, Katara?" Sokka asked. Suki pulled on his pony-tail.

"Really, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"We can leave before lunch, and eat at home, Katara!" Suki excused. Sokka was about to open his mouth and Suki shoved one of Teo's toys in his mouth.

"Sounds great!" Katara said. Sokka got his children to use the bathroom before they left, said good-bye to everyone, and left food-empty.

"Phew." Katara gasped. "I thought Sokka'd never leave." She wiped her forehead, and Kya held a thumbs-up. Katara pulled Aang into their room and left Toph, Zuko, and Kya in the living room.

"So…" Toph said, trying to start up a conversation. Momo flew into the front room and landed right in the middle.

"Okay." Zuko mumbled, watching Momo eat out of his hands, which where full of berries.

"Heh heh." Kya chuckled. "Silly Momo." The room was awkward and tense. Toph started tapping her foot. Then someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Kya insisted. When she opened the door, it was messenger in Ba Sing Se clothing.

"A… message." He huffed, and straightened his back. "The… O… Ozai has escaped. Escaped from prison, please be on your… guard. Have a good day!" The messenger ran off their porch and down the road. Kya stood at the door staring at nothing.

"Who was it?" Toph asked behind Kya. Kya turned around slowly and scuffled slowly down towards her parent's room.

"What wrong with her?" Zuko asked Toph. Toph shrugged. Kya opened the green-gold doors to her parent's room; her eyes were large with fear.

"What's wrong, Kya?" Katara asked in mid sentence.

"O… Ozai…" she shuddered. "Ozai has escaped."

"Escaped from what?"

"From prison… and be on our guard." Kya said holding up a finger. Aang stood up from his bed.

"What are you talking about, Kya?" he asked quickly.

"Ozai has escaped from prison!" she shouted, and then looked relived. "Oh! And be on your guard." Zuko and Toph opened the door to Aang and Katara's room with surprised faces.

"Ozai?" Zuko asked. Kya nodded. "How did you find this out Kya?"

"The messenger at the door." She said. "He was from Ba Sing Se. The message probably got to Ba Sing Se in a day, and sent a messenger to the people close to the walls." Kya said, without taking a breath.

"That's a lot of guessing." Zuko said. "What are going to do Aang?"

_Heh heh heh… this chapter isn't awesome and really predictable, but please keep reading on so I can explain my actions! I think I'm losing my good writing… but that's besides the point. Just to let this out, two things. One: One of my friends said they couldn't imagine Aang as an adult. I just imagine Aang taller and more mature. Two: My other friend said Iroh should be losing his mind (But don't worry I won't do that) Like if they ask Iroh for advice he'd just say "Two avatars, one destiny." And then change it up to like "Two leaves, one tea cup" I thought it was hilarious! Anyway, please review and please try to guess who the kids are named after. (Hint: .com) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay…I was looking at the format on my profile of this story and realized two things. One: When I've been putting on the Avatar wikia in the ending author's note, it hasn't been coming up. And two: I've been putting lines in between the POV but I doesn't come up on fanfiction. By the way, no uzumaki9999 one of the kids isn't named after Aunt Wu. That's her name… the fortune teller lady, but when you tried to guess I was happy that you tried! Please, keep guessing… __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**_

Aang stared at everyone, helplessly. Zuko's question was one he didn't think would come up until later in the conversation.

'What am I going to do?' Aang thought to himself. Then he remembered the conversation Katara and him were having before Kya's outburst. "Katara and I were talking about a vacation, to teach Kya." Kya perked up. "But now Ozai is another reason we should, maybe go off for a little while. If there's anything he wants revenge for, it's me taking away his firebending."

"But then," Toph spoke up. "Well, don't you think people will assume you're running away from the problem, and not look up to you anymore?"

"Trust me," Aang assured. "I know how deal with that. When Katara found me in the ice-berg, people were mad at me because I wasn't there for 100 years." Aang sighed. "Let people think what they want."

"Well, then I want to come with you." Toph said. "If anything, Kya needs more training on her earthbending." Kya tapped her foot annoyed.

"I'll have people be on the look for him, when I get back." Zuko informed. "And I'll get more information on how he got out and maybe where he is."

"Sounds good." Katara said. "Aang, should start packing now?"

"I don't see why not." Aang said. Everyone, except Katara and Aang, left the room. Kya headed down the hall towards her room. Momo was flying around her head as if to say "Where ya goin'?"

"We're going on vacation, Momo." Kya said, energetically. Momo chirped and flew to her room. She took a green bag Sokka had given her when they went to Ba Sing Se before the eclipse. She put three sets of cloths, Momo's food, and a book to read if she got bored in the bag. Momo leaped into the bag and tugged on his food. Kya snatched the whole bag up quickly.

"No no Momo." Kya fussed. "This is for later on." Momo flew out of the room. Kya walked into the living room, were Toph was lying in the middle of the floor. "What are you doing?" Kya asked.

"Resting before a big trip." She said.

"Don't you need to pack? Go back to your house and get your things?" Kya suggested. Toph stretched and shook her head. Kya placed her things on the couch. "Where's Zuko?"

"He left." Toph informed. Kya sat next to her things, and waited for her parents to come out.

After some time, Zuko arrived once again to his heavy iron wall, leading to the doors of his palace. When he walked inside, he was greeted by four guards. They apologized they hadn't seen Zuko leave, but Zuko cut them off, and informed them to follow him.

"Where are we going, you highness?" one guard asked. Zuko walked fast to his throne room.

"I need to give you a message to everyone in the palace." He said, entering the room. "My father has escaped from prison. Be on the look out for him, and get any information you can about how he got out or where he is."

"Yes, your highness!" the four guards said, and left the room in two lines of two. Zuko left the room behind them and went to go find Mai.

Aang and Katara helped Toph and Kya onto Appa, and Momo flew to Aang's shoulder.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang commanded and Appa flopped his tail and lifted off. Toph and Kya held onto each other, frightened. The sky was clear, and cloudless, which did make Kya feel a little better.

'No lighting… or thunder.' She thought happily. When Kya was ready to release Toph's grip she held on tighter.

"Don't let go!" she exclaimed. Kya patted her back awkwardly. Katara watched at the back of Appa, and looked down dreamingly. Aang watch the front of Appa to steer him safely. Kya tried to crawl toward her dad, with a clinging Toph.

"Hey, dad!" Kya said cheerfully. Aang smiled without looking at her."How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Aang said. Kya reached her hand to his knee lovingly.

"Don't worry, dad." She assured. "You guys can train me! And just because Ozai's out, doesn't mean we'll see him. And if we do, we're two Avatars with an earthbenders and waterbender!" Aang straightened his back.

"I hope so." He sighed. Kya crawled back to her original spot, and she felt like Toph was cutting off her circulation.

Zuko found Mai sitting near one of the ponds with Ursa and Iroh. He grinned as he thought of him and his mother sitting there together, feeding the turtle-ducks. When Mai saw him she looked back into the pond with her children. Zuko walked up to them and sat down near the pond.

"Hello." Zuko greeted.

"Daddy!" Iroh ran up to him and hugged him, sitting in his lap. "I missed you. Are you leaving again?" he asked. Zuko looked into Iroh's pitiful eyes.

"I hope not anytime soon." Zuko said, looking at Mai. She stroked Ursa's hair.

"I hope you mean that" Ursa said. "Mom's been pretty mad, you know?"

"I know." Zuko nodded. "Um… can you guys go play for a minute while me and your mother talk?" he requested to his children.

"Uggg!"Ursa growled annoyed. Iroh got up from his father's lap a little hurt.

"Did you hear about my father?" Zuko asked his wife, knowing his children were too far away to hear him. Mai looked at the pond angrily, leaning against the tree.

"Yeah…" she murmured. "I heard." Zuko scooted towards her nurturing. Mai hit his arm annoyed. "Were you serious about what you said?"

"Hopefully." Zuko said, as Mai leaned on his shoulder. "I really want to stay now you protect you, and the kids." One of the turtle-ducks quacked hungrily.

Kya held her stomach sickly, while Toph and her leaned against Katara's back. Aang had been planted in the same place. Momo was off flying somewhere, but to Kya concern, somewhere not here.

"I don't think I can take it much longer." Toph moaned. "I wish I could touch the earth…" she drifted off. Kya shifted to the side of Appa ready to throw-up.

"We will have to take a break soon, Aang." Katara requested. "Toph's terrified and Kya doesn't look so good." Aang looked over his shoulder to look at Kya.

"Can you hand me the map in the bag, Katara?" he asked, hold a hand behind him. She reached in her bag, and handed him a green map, framed with gold. He opened it up, and studied it for a while. "We can stop in a few minutes. There is a forest not too far from here." He resumed to his original position. Kya straighten up, gasping a little bit.

"Did you throw up?" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Kya gasped. "I get air sick." Toph scooted a little away from Kya, while Kya stuck her tongue out weakly. The rest of the way, no one talked, and Kya watched a few thin clouds wisp into the air and gust away. They landed in a forest, with red leaves. Aang landed Appa and he boosted himself into the trees.

"Where you going, dad?" Kya called to him. Instantly, three ropes came from the trees, and Katara was the first to start climbing. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Your dad, Sokka, and I came here and was one of the first adventures we had." Katara explained climbing higher and higher into the braches. "When you come up here, you'll be amazed!" Kya grabbed a rope and tested it by tugging on it.

"When I get up there, you grab the rope, and hoist I'll you up, ok?" Kya told Toph. She spit on the ground.

"Whatever." Toph shooed. Kya shrugged and climbed up the rope. When she reached to top, she realized she climbing up to a large tree house. It looked old, but livable. Kya's mouth dropped admiringly.

"It's like a little village in a tree." Kya examined. Katara stood right beside her.

"I'll tell you the story behind it when we get settled." Katara offered.

"We're staying here the night?" Kya asked amazed. Katara nodded, and Kya asked for her mom's help to tug Toph up into the tree.

"Wow…" Toph murmured when she placed her feet on the branches. "It's a giant tree house, little tiny house connected together."

"Let's go settle in, and I'll tell you guys the story behind it." Katara told Toph. "It's about Jet." She whispered in Toph's ear.

"It's about what?" Kya asked.

"You'll see." Katara laughed. "Now go place your things in that hut." Katara instructed. Kya limply walked to her destination, pouting.

Zuko's day was the laziest day he's had sense being fire lord. It had also been the most stressful. He waited for the guards to come back with information, and the waiting made a ball of stress bigger and bigger in his head. Mai sensed this fast.

"Your father hasn't been out for too long, Zuko." Mai assured. "The news came, but no details while you weren't here."  
"I can't help, but stress out." He said. Someone enter the throne room, where Zuko had been thinking.

"Please excuse me, your highness." A voice came from behind the door. "I have news." Zuko straightened, ready for anything; or he hope he was ready. "Ozai broke out of jail last night, so it hasn't been too long." The messenger waited, to see if Zuko had anything to say, but he went on. "The last sighting of him was in fire nation territory, so he hasn't gone too far." Waiting, and then going on. "He was seen with three people, but they weren't identified."

"Thank you." Zuko said. "That's all I need to know. Can you send a message for me?" The messenger nodded meekly. "Send a message to the Avatar what you just told me." The messenger nodded. "And send it by hawk." Zuko added.

Aang, Katara, Kya, and Toph were sitting in a circle in the biggest hut in the tree house. Katara started telling everyone about the tree house, though Aang already knew.

"Okay, so Jet… you know Jet right?" Katara asked everyone. Everyone nodded except Kya.

"He's a dude your mom fell in love with for a day until she found out he was a totally weirdo." Toph explained.

"Ahh… that makes totally sense." Kya said, sarcastically.

"Moving along…" Aang offered.

"Right." Katara started again. "He and his gang called the freedom fighter made this tree house. Pretty impressive…anyway," and Katara went on and told Toph and Kya about Jet's plan of destroying the fire nation.

"I wonder where that guy is now?" Toph asked, when Katara was finished. Aang shrugged.

"Who's hungry?" Katara asked, hoping the subject wouldn't shift back to her old admiration for him. Everyone raised their hand. "Good thing I packed snacks." Katara groaned.

"Why'd you ask, if you were hoping none of us were hungry?" Toph asked, slyly. Katara kicked Toph gently.

"Well, after we eat, we should hit the hay." Katara said. Kya yawned, proving Katara's suggestion. Katara broke out the snacks, and afterward, Kya headed for her own hut. Momo was trying to open the bag of berries when she arrived to her room.

"Momo!" she scolded. She poured a few on the floor for him, and he feasted quickly. "How the heck am I supposed to sleep in here?" Kya asked herself, scratching the back of her head. She found a comfortable spot in the corner after she had asked her mom for a blanket.

When Zuko was saying good-night to Iroh, he asked for a story; which Zuko wasn't good at.

"Um… what kind of story?" Zuko asked.

"A story about a hero." He requested. Zuko held back his frustration.

"How about another time?" He said. Iroh sunk lower into his covers.

"Okay." He agreed, sadly.

"Good-night." Zuko said, leaving the room. There was instantly a huge crash down the hallway, and Zuko rushed toward with two guard's right behind him. When they looked where it had come from, nothing was there. Zuko sighed, and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Good-night, your highness." The guard said, returning to his spot. Zuko headed to his room, wondering what the loud noise was. He tossed and turned when he returned to bed with Mai.

_ This chapter's better than the last in my opinion, and I know none of you are wonder what the loud crash was, but just wait… you'll find out. By the way, the tree house they're staying at (if you haven't figured it out) is the tree house in the episode in Book 1: Water with Jet and the freedom fighters. I forget what it's called, but its good episode, though I'm not fan of Book 1: Water .Okay, well, please review! Someone important is coming in the chapter, can you guess…? _


	6. Chapter 6

_I re-watched the first episode, and Aang is so different from Book 3: Fire! Anyway, I know I've probably upset a lot of you guys with my last couple chapters, but I got this really good idea, (from the help of uzumaki9999) and I bet you, if don't like my other idea's you won't like that one! Just to warn you… people. But if you have liked it so far, you're gonna love it! Anyway… __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! **_

__Kya rubbed her eyes tiredly, and she gripped her stomach. She was starving! Her stomach rumbled loudly, and Momo jumped on her head.

"Momo, get off!" she exclaimed crankily. She walked out of her sun-filled hut, and headed for the main one. She grasped the roped railing of each bridge to go to next branch.

"Good morning, Kya!" Katara greeted, happily, pouring her daughter some morning tea. Her dad was off in the corner, toying with his air-glider. She crawled over to her dad, sleepily, and he didn't notice.

"Good morning… dad." Kya greeted awkwardly. He waved half-heartedly.

"Hey," he said. Then he looked at her with a hint of joy in his eyes. She hadn't seen this in days, and it was so quickly. "Are you interested in learning how to use an air-glider?" Kya stared at her dad anxiously.

"Um…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I would… but I can't airbend!" she threw her hands in the air. His smile changed, and he looked down at the boards on the floor.

"Yeah…" he looked up again. "Wanna try to learn a little bit of airbending today?"

Zuko sat at his throne, discussing their protecting system against Ozai's new escape, until another guard came rushing in panting.

"I'm- I'm sorry, your highness," he panted. "But your father is in the palace!" All the guards looked back at him, and Zuko stood up. Zuko pointed at the group.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. "Go protect the kids, and Mai!" They rushed out at his command and he ran behind them. He rushed to his family. Did they know a manic, his father, was in the palace? He found Mai already in action, fighting a woman, who looked familiar to him. He snapped out of looking at the lady, when Mai screamed-

"Zuko! Protect the kids!" Zuko aimed for their room. They were being held by their shoulders by two men.

"Let go of my kids!" he shouted furiously. He kicked his foot high in the air, and shot fire from it. They let go of Iroh and Ursa, and held their faces, as if they were burned.

"D-Daddy!" Iroh shrieked, and ran for his arms. Ursa's face was drenched with sweat and a few tears. He hugged then hard and quick, then went straight to tackling the two men. He threw them over his back out of the room.

"Please stay in here." He ordered his children as gently as possible. Before slamming the door, as quickly he could, try to keep them away from danger, Iroh's voice ripped through the air.

"No, dad!" he shouted. "I'm scared." He started bawling, making a thin frame of tears around Zuko's eyes.

"No." he whispered weakly. "You have to stay in here." He closed the door, before they could protest anymore.

Kya and Aang stood on a branch, with the breeze blowing by, with a few red dry leafs hooking on to it. Aang placed a hand on Kya's back, and Kya looked at he ground terrified.

"Um…" she gulped. "Okay, we can learn on the ground?" Aang swirled a hand in the air.

"The best place to learn airbending," Aang sniffed in the air. ",is be the closes to air as possible." Kya sighed stressfully.

"Whatever you say." She grumbled. She stood in a position she thought looked look an airbending stance. Aang shook his head disappointedly.

"That's not an airbender stance." He corrected. He stood in the right position to start. She tried to copy him, but the position felt awkward to her. She was an earthbender, and to her the most opposite from earth is air. He helped her out.

"Now, the best way to airbend is to find an air current that's least resistant." He informed.

"Resistant?"

"Yeah, so that it's easier to bend it, and remember one word; flexibility."

"Flexibility?"

"Yes, it's the easiest way to connect with air. And to connect is to bend."

"Ah… that's a lot to take in." Kya stood up in a regular position and sighed.

"And-" Aang added on. "Most importantly, airbending is mostly used for defense, not attacking." Kya shook her head.

"But what about when you, like, blow over a ton of enemies at once? That's not defense." Kya suggested. Aang started making a little ball of air in his hand.

"Can you try doing this?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you remember what I said about airbending?" she nodded again, and held both hands close together focusing.

'Flexibility.' She thought slowly. 'And least resistant air currents.' She shifted slowly in the air, trying to track down the weakest section of air.

As Zuko rushed to his wife's aid to fight the familiar woman, he stared into the woman's eyes even more. They resembled someone, and it was gnawing at him annoyingly. She sneered when she noticed him looking at her.

"Zuko!" she shrieked. "Fire lord Zuko!" she cackled menacingly. Zuko's eyes widened when her voice even sounded familiar. Her hair hung low on her face, darkly, and she was throwing knives at Mai.

"Don't pay attention about what she says." Mai shouted. "She's only going to try get to you!" Zuko shot fire at her, but she only moved swiftly to the side and threw a knife at him.

"Have you seen Ozai?" Zuko asked Mai. She threw five knives at once at the lady.

"No," Mai exclaimed. "You should go look for him, I've got her." Mai said her like she knew who she was fighting. Did she know? He ran past her, as the lady's laugh haunted behind him. He ran straight for the throne room, hoping his dad wasn't there. He found a man running up toward the throne.

It was Ozai.

"Rah!" Zuko shot a flame at him, warningly. His father turned around quickly. He looked older, weaker, and crazier. His hair had grown over his face a little bit, and resembled Iroh a bit more than Zuko remember.

"Zuko," he growled. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Zuko was holding out a fist, ready to turn his father into ashes at any minute.

Kya watched the air ball in her hand proudly. Aang swiped the air and made a second one in the other hand. Kya tried to follow his movements, but the first ball started swirling slower.

"No!" she exclaimed. The ball started swirling faster than it had at first. She let dim out at her own bidding, and tried other hand. It was as easy as the first. "Now-" she tried making another in the other hand. It was small and slow, but it was a start.

"That's really good, Kya." Aang exclaimed happily. A burst of pride made the second ball swirl a little faster and bigger. She puffed out her checks to focus. When they were finished, Aang was happier than he had been in a couple days. "I'm really proud of you, Kya." He admitted. "I haven't been able to airbend with anyone for a really long time!" she hugged him.

"I'm happy, that you're happy." She sighed relaxingly. Toph snapped her fingers.

"Can we get going now?" she asked, frustrated. Katara was carrying her bag, ready to go.

"Alright," Kya murmured. "I'll go get my things."

Ozai hadn't dared to move, since Zuko had been holding his fist out.

"What do you want?" he asked. Ozai laughed.

"Did you notice the girl who came in with me?" he asked, darkly. Zuko shifted closer. "It was your sister."

"Azula?" he asked, to himself. The girl had looked so different. She looked delusional, and weak. "You didn't answer my question!" Zuko exclaimed, shooting fire at him. "What do you want?"

"I don't see why I should tell the almighty fire lord." Ozai said, cruelly. Zuko blasted more fire at him, and Ozai charged.

"You can't firebend!" Zuko shouted at him. "Why are you attempting to-" Ozai kicked the air, and fire shot from it. Zuko felt the heat rush past his face, and whirled around at his father amazed. "How-"he stopped himself when another flame burst past him.

His father could firebend again.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ozai asked cleverly. "I learned something; something that you'll have to find out for yourself."

"I don't think I want to know." Zuko said forcefully.

"Oh, Zuko." A lady's voice came sneering through the air. He swung around quickly to see who it belonged to. It belonged to-

"Azula," Zuko breathed in. Azula was cleaning her nails slyly.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." She sneered. "You haven't been a good brother." Zuko stared at his messed-up, unhappy, living family members. The family he hoped his children would never have to meet or worry about.

"What do you two want?" he asked, defeated.

"We just wanted to meet everyone." Azula taunted. ",Iroh, Ursa, and my old time friend, Mai."

"Stay away from them!" he shouted, blasting a flame at her. She dodged it, and shifted to the other side of the door.

"Come on, dad." Azula said. "We have things to gather." She ran away laughing, as his father shot fire, and past him, escaping the palace.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang commanded, enthusiastically. Appa flopped his tail, and they were off. Kya made sure she was well away from Toph; who was clinging to Appa's fur. The red leaves became a blur as they flew up. She waved at the trees from Appa's back.

"Good-bye, le-le-leaves." She started feeling dizzy almost immediately after looking down. Katara patted her back.

"Imagine that." Katara said. "An airbender getting air-sick." Kya looked at her mom affectionately.

"I know, it's hilarious." She rolled her eyes jokingly. Aang left Appa on "auto pilot" and came to hang out with the group.

"Today's been great." He sighed, sitting back on Appa's harness. "I can't wait until you become a really powerful airbender, Kya." Kya flinched. Why was he putting so much pressure on her? Just because she was an avatar, didn't promise she was going to be powerful with every element.

"Um, dad. Don't get your hopes too high." Kya warned. He watched the clouds drift by without hearing her. She sighed, feeling a drop of sweat run down her face. 'Being an Avatar is stressing.' She thought, swiping her forehead.

"Something doesn't feel right." Toph said slowly. "Like something just happened…" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Aang sat up quickly, and looked at the sun behind them.

"No… I get what you're saying." Aang replied slowly. Kya and Katara looked at each other, clueless. Then a small anxious feeling made her want to cry inside. She grasped her heart.

"I get it." She murmured. "I know what you're saying too!" Aang breathed in heavy air, and straighten. "Oh, no." Kya mumbled, annoyed. "He's going to meditate." Katara and Toph looked at each other, and Aang started to glow, peacefully.

Zuko tucked his children into his arms. He wanted to feel like he was protecting them.

"Dad," Ursa said in a shaking voice. "What just happened?" Zuko didn't know how to answer. Iroh was crying into Zuko, and Ursa was holding back tears. Should he lie, or tell them their real grandfather and aunt had came in and ambushed them?

"That was… my dad, and sister." He said. Ursa gasped, and Iroh looked up at his dad.

"That was grandfather?" Iroh asked in a tiny voice. Zuko nodded. Mai was watching from a far; even after Zuko pleaded her to join their group hug.

"My aunt?" Ursa asked, looking wide-eyed at the wall. "She's so… weird." Zuko laughed, trying to ease the stress.

"She is something" he said, gazing at Mai. Mai inched forward.

"Well, is everyone okay now?" Mai asked. No one said a word.

"How about they sleep with us tonight." Zuko suggested. Iroh and Ursa smiled and Zuko carried them to the pond.

_Lame ending, but ,yeah, that was the loud crash in the last chapter. Ozai… speaking of Ozai, he's played by Mark Hamill, who plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars! I can't believe it! Also, I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but I think more than 10… I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. There was something else I wanted to put in this author's note, but I can't remember. Well, if I remember I'll put It in the beginning of the next one. FLAMEY-O HOTMAN! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's taken a while to write chapter 7! Life's been busier since I started "What Happens Next?". I don't know how much longer it will be… but please keep up with the encouraging reviews, and sadly only 2 people are reviewing now, but like I said on my profile they're boosting up my pride with writing these stories. Anyway, I don't own __**Avatar the Last Airbender.**_

Kya looked at her dad a second time, confused. Why was he glowing? And how did Katara and Toph know what was going on? She scratched her head, and poked at her father's blue arrow.

"What's he doing?" she asked, with an embarrassed smile on her face. Toph sat up normally for the first time, and deiced to explain.

"Aang going to the Spirit World." She said coolly. Kya nodded her head understandingly at first then looked at Toph like she was crazy.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed. "What's that mean?" Katara perked up.

"Hey, Kya, Since you're an avatar now, you can do it too!" Katara explained. "Aang's still here, but his spirit isn't. I don't know how he does it, but I give you permission to give it a try if you want!" Her mom's eyes were full of anticipation. Toph was smiling at nothing encouragingly. Kya sighed.

"I'll try," she said. "Are you sure you're ok with it?" She asked her mom as she scooted over to her dad and criss-crossed her legs, placing both fists together. Katara nodded.

"I wouldn't normally, but your father will be with you, and there's no one to move your body except me and Toph." Katara said.

"You mean… Toph and I." Toph corrected. Katara pushed that aside with her hand, leaned over, and patted Kya on the shoulder. Kya nodded thankfully, and focused; which she wasn't very good at. After a while, she decided to imagine a bridge, and she was crossing it. It was shiny and golden. She was standing on the dull side of the bridge, representing Earth, and she was slowly walking to the other side that was glowing and misting over with blue aura, representing the Spirit World.

"I wonder if she's there yet." She could her Katara suggesting.

"If she were true, she'd be glowing from under her eye-lids, remember?" Toph snapped.

"Oh, that's right."

"Man, Katara you can really be du-"

"Would you guys be quiet?" Kya exclaimed impatiently. "I'm trying to go into the Spirit World! Now I have to start over the whole thing I was doing in my head!" She sighed and closed her eyes again. She was crossing, holding the railings of the bridge. 'This hopefully works… 'Then she first felt it in her lungs and she breathed out. She felt a rush, and pressure. Something was happening and she didn't dare open her eyes. When she felt her knees lock and hit the ground, she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped. She wasn't on Appa anymore!

"I did it!" she cried. "I'm in the Spirit World!"

When Zuko and the children were finished with feeding the turtle-ducks, they went inside to rest indoors.

"That really was my aunt, dad?" Ursa asked, staring at the cushions on the sofa. Zuko looked at Ursa for a second with wide eyes and focused on the table in front of them.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." He pulled her closer and she snuggled into his side. Iroh crawled up on the couch and tapped Zuko's shoulder.

"What's it like being fire lord?" he asked, with innocent eyes. Zuko couldn't help but think this was a random question.

"Well… I guess it just depends on what era you rule in." Zuko tried to explain.

"Era?" Iroh asked with unchanging eyes.

"Yeah," Ursa jumped in. "Like, when you're fire lord. He's saying it depends on if there's a war going on or not, and there isn't, so it must be easy, right dad?"

"Yeah…" he sighed. "Hey, wait, no. I mean it isn't that easy! But what I guess you're asking is, is it stressful. No… it's not stressful, just challenging." Iroh nodded and didn't like upset, but he didn't look satisfied. Ursa sighed.

"Has there ever been a girl fire lord?" Ursa asked. Zuko rubbed his forehead. It wasn't a problem to Zuko, but why were they asking questions? He looked off to the side.

"There almost was…" he trailed off.

"Who? Who?" Ursa asked, shaking her father's arm.

"Um… your aunt. She almost became fire lord." He sighed. All of their questions always circled back around to his family. 'They're just curious, and they never asked anyway.' He thought.

Kya sat down on a root of a tree that had been nearby her arrival sight. She rested her head on her hands tiredly. She did it… she had actually done it.

'Now to find dad.' She thought. The Spirit World looked golden in this part. It was a forest that made her calm and it felt pleasantly warm. She soaked in the warmth, and looked up. She couldn't find a sky, it was just light shining from in between each branch. 'That's not freaky…' she thought to herself sarcastically.

"Dad!" she called out. Her voice sounded like it was going out in waves, but it was defiantly understandable. "DAD!" she called louder. "Why is it when I ever I need to find him, he's never where I need him to be?" she said out loud, unenthusiastically. She stood up and ran past a few trees until she realized that was taking her no where. Then she gasped at the thought of never coming out of the Spirit World. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" she called in more of a panicked tone. She spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She was facing an old man who looked kind and wise, and he was wearing fire nation clothing. He was floating a few feet above her, and he was already tall to begin with. He looked familiar, but she couldn't recall from where.

'No.' she thought. 'I've never seen him. I've felt this sort of presence, so I've felt him before?' She decided to get things cleared up. "Who are you?" she asked, squinting at him, just in case he wasn't friendly.

"I am Avatar Roku." He introduced. He was an Avatar! That explained the familiar part in a way. He was always with her…

"I'm Kya... but you probably know that." She said stiffening her back, but smiling.

"Yes, I know." He said nodding. "You are the adopted daughter of Avatar Aang." She shivered. Avatar Aang? She hadn't heard him be called that too much because she had never been out with him in public too much. Then she thought.

'People are going to call me Avatar Kya now. That has a good ring to it, though I don't like it.' Then she returned back to the conversation. "Do you know where my da- er… father is?" It felt weird to Kya, calling him dad in front of a guy who acted so wise.

"Yes." He said, and breathed in. "But please tell me first, what you think about being an avatar." She gasped. This was freaky and sudden to her. Why did he want to hear her thoughts on it?

'Maybe he's just trying to be nice, you big jerk!' her thoughts shouted at her. Then spoke up stiffly. "Um… well. I don't know yet." 'Please don't ask for more, I just want to find dad.'

"Of course…" he sighed. "I'll tell you where your father is."

Katara watched Kya's eyes glow under her eye lids. She sighed.

"She looks like her father."

"Whatever. Where are we going anyway, Katara?" Toph asked.

"Where ever offers us a home next. You don't remember doing this kind of stuff 18 years ago?" Toph shrugged.

"That was a long time ago." There was a distant squawk, and Katara looked up. A figure in the sun flew toward them. It was a bird…

"Toph, I think there's a messenger bird coming this way, so if something lands, don't get startled." Toph shook her head.

"Wonder who it's from." She said. The bird was dressed in a fire nation vest, and had a message tied to his pack. "You know, I never get how messenger birds work. How do they know where to go?" Katara ignored her, and untied the message. She opened it and read aloud.

"Dear Avatar Aang, -" Katara was interrupted by Toph.

"Should you be reading Aang's mail?"

"If it's Aang's it's also mine too. I'm his wife!"

"Whatever…"

"Dear Avatar Aang, Fire lord Zuko has asked us to report to you the whereabouts of former fire lord Ozai." Katara stopped and silently read it to herself.

"What? What? I want to know!" Toph protested.

"This…" Katara gasped.

Kya had tried to follow Avatar Roku's directions on where her dad was, but had apparently lost her way. She had found her way out of the golden forest, but had tangled herself into a whole other world. This part of the Spirit World was dull blue, very foggy, and cold. She rubbed her arms, but failed to warm herself. Ominous vine hung down from the giant uprooted roots for the giant trees. She heard an occasionally screech that sounded as though it came from a monkey.

"Dad…" she whispered. "he-llo!" she called in two different cries. She sighed when there was no reply. 'I wonder if there's shelter in the Spirit World.' She thought tiredly. After sometime, she saw a cave off in the distance. "Yes." She whispered victoriously. The cave was a giant hole in a huge rock, but it looked… cold. Then she heard a twig snap behind her and she whipped around. "Hello?" she asked loudly.

_Snap! _ She twirled around and slashed the air. Then she remembered. She tried earthbending the next time she heard the noise, but nothing happened.

"Um… okay. Let's try this again." She tried earthbending, and nothing happened. "Can I not bend in the Spirit World?" she asked aloud.

"Hello, Kya!" A delighted voice greeted behind her. She shrieked and spun around. She met nose to nose with her dad. She gasped and hugged him tightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed happily. "Come on, lets go in there." She said, pointing at the cave. "I need a rest."

"That's not a good idea." Aang advised.

"Oh come on. What's so bad about it?" she asked, coming close to going inside. Aang raced to her and pulled her back.

"No." he murmured in her ear. "This is where Koh lives."

"Who the heck is Koh?" Kya asked.

"The Face Stealer." He said. "I'll tell you about him later, but we have to leave."

"Do you mean the Spirit World?" Kya asked.

"No!" Aang said. "We still need information." Kya nodded.

"I want to follow you." She sighed. "I don't want to lose you again." Aang smiled.

"Follow me."

After a half an hour of following her dad, they were back in the golden forest. Kya felt as though ice was melting of her arms, feeling very relieving. She sighed as the delightful warmth made a comforting flame inside her. Then she snapped back into what you can call a reality in the Spirit World.

"Why are we back here?" she asked wide-eyed. Aang held up a hand.

"I came to the Spirit World to get answers, so that's what I'm doing." Aang replied.

"Answers to what?" Kya asked.

"Well…" Aang choose his words carefully. "How am I alive, being Avatar, and yet there's a second one in the world."

"That's a good question." Kya nodded seriously. "Dad," Kya stopped there.

"Yes, Kya?" Aang insisted she go on.

"What did it feel like," she asked. "When you first found out you were the Avatar?" there was a little sob after that. Aang didn't look back at his daughter. A flash back rushed into his head as he remembered when he froze in the iceberg. He still had nightmares about that. He flashed back to the scenery and sighed.

"I ran away from the air temple because they were talking about separating me from Gyatso, who like a father to me" Kya had heard about Gyatso, and how close they had been. But now she understood exactly why he did that, more than she use to understand anyway. "And during a really bad storm, Appa and I almost drowned, but I froze us, and it preserved us for 100 years."

"That's how mom found you." Kya breathed. "When you put it that way, I have it better off than you." She said smiling jokingly, wiping away her tears. Aang giggle, so that she didn't feel like she had said something wrong. Then he stopped in front of a giant hut, twisted out of the trunk of a tree in the forest.

"We're here." Aang said. Kya took a deep breath, and walked up to her dad's side.

"Who lives here?" she asked.

"Avatar Roku." Aang informed. Kya felt a ripple go up her spine. "He was my guide a lot through my Avatar life."

"I- I've meet him." She shivered. Aang leaned away, looking at the hilariously embarrassed look on Kya's face.

"Good." Aang smiled. "He's nice isn't he?" Kya nodded slowly returning her look at the hut. "Let's go." Kya flinched and follow behind her dad trustingly.

_ Okay, I like this chapter. Better than most… anyway please review. Unfortunately, I only had two reviews on the last chapter, but they were encouraging reviews! Thank you Uzumaki9999 and Kimjuni2! I encourage everyone to check up on my profile in which I put updates on this story. PLEASE KEEP READING!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8! I'm so excited! I never thought It'd come this far! But hopefully it will go farther. This chapter's kind of a transition for the next chapter! Anyway, __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! **_

__Kya watched as the twisted hut got closer as they walked up. It looked cozy, but it didn't look too great from more than one person, in Kya's opinion. She grabbed her dad's hand.

"It's fine." He assured. "Why do you look so…"

"Shy." She insisted. They walked up, and she thought, 'Why am I so shy? I already met the guy! He's nice.' Then she looked deeper. 'No,' she thought. 'I'm not afraid or shy of the guy… I'm scared of what the answer will be to our question… but what could he possibly say that would be bad? Nothing I guess…' When they became level with the floor of the hut, they saw Avatar Roku sitting in the middle, as if he knew they were coming. 'No surprise.' Kya told herself inside.

"Hello, Avatar Roku." Aang greeted, released Kya's hand, and bowed with his fist in his hand. He looked back at her, ready for her to bow, but she didn't know what he wanted.

"What?" she whispered.

"Bow." She placed her fist slowly in her hand and bowed. She shrugged afterwards, as if to say, "Alrighty then, I don't see how that did anything."

"Avatar Roku," Aang started. "We have a question that you might know the answer to." Roku nodded.

"Please ask away." Roku insisted.

"Of course we know I'm an Avatar, and they're reborn once that one dies." Roku nodded. "My daughter, Kya, is an Avatar too, but how can that be when I'm still alive?" Roku sighed.

"I remember you saying something about Princess Azula had struck you with lighting. Did anyone tell you what happened after that?"

"Katara healed me with the healing North Pole water she had at the time." Aang said.

"She healed you, a couple minutes after you were dead." Roku said. Aang gasped, and Kya felt as if something heavy was pressing against her chest.

'My dad… had been dead.' She thought slowly.

"The universe was already giving birth to the next Avatar." Roku explained. Kya looked at her father's back. It looked tense. He apparently didn't like the idea of coming back to life.

"I was born an avatar." Kya breathed in calmly. Aang turned around and looked at Kya.

"There must be a reason." Aang pressed on.

"And I don't know that reason." Roku informed. The heavy feeling on Kya started becoming stressing; the sight of her father's confused face was even more stressing for her, and mostly depressing.

"We should head back to Earth and tell mom." Kya suggested. Aang nodded, and the tension on his body lessened.

"Yes," Aang agreed. "That's a good idea. Thank you, Avatar Roku." They both bowed, and Avatar Roku nodded.

"Have a safe journey back." He said. They walked back towards the ground without a word.

"Dad?" Kya asked, concerned. "Are you… okay?" Aang nodded.

"I'll be fine as soon as we get back."

"How do we do that?"

"How much longer are they going to be there?" Toph asked annoyed. "How great is the Spirit World anyway?"

"Stop being such a baby, and just relax." Katara said annoyed. The sun was going below the clouds, and it was getting darker.

"I don't know if I can take this much air for too much longer." Toph insisted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara shouted. "There's air everywhere!" Toph shrugged.

"Okay, okay, Ms. Cranky-pants."

"Cranky? You're the one who's complaining about nothing."

"Never mind, Katara." At that moment, Aang and Kya both breathed out and they stopped glowing.

"Aang! Kya! You're back." Katara reached over and hugged them.

"Hey, mom." Kya sighed, relieved to be home, or at least on Earth.

"Katara, we have some news." Aang informed. Katara looked at Toph, while she looked a little higher.

"We have some news for you too." Katara said. Toph nodded.

"It's about Ozai." She said.

"Is it bad?" Aang asked.

"No… it's just information from one of Zuko's messengers about where he is, and stuff like that."Katara said. Aang nodded.

"Well, lets hear it." Katara explained that Ozai had escaped 2 nights ago, he was spotted near the fire nation, and was seen with three unidentified people.

"Hmm…" Kya breathed out stressfully. "Well, fortunately, we have… informational information." Aang raised an eyebrow confused. "The news isn't good or bad!"

"What she means is," Aang jumped in. ",we know how there are two Avatars in the world." It stressed him and Kya to tell Katara and Toph.

"You guys don't sound too happy." Toph said, after they were finished.

"I thought I told you were dead and I brought you back." Katara said. "I recall you tell me that actually." Aang shook his head.

"I don't know." Everyone was silent until Appa roared tiredly. "Appa's getting sleepy. We have to find somewhere to stay." Katara scratched the back of her head.

"Where are we?" they glimpsed at the map, and estimated how far they had gone. "There is a little town under us. We can let Appa sleep in the forest near it, and we can find a hotel inside."

"Okay." Aang said, and lowered their glide, so he could find a place to land Appa.

Meng watched a giant cloud float down towards the forest near her village, Makapu. After she watched it for a while, she realized it was a giant-

"Flying bison." She gasped. She ran to the village's entrance gate, to get a better look. Her long graceful dress blew in the wind, chilling her legs."I knew you'd come back, Avatar." She whispered. She waited there, bracing herself to greet the Avatar, and friends that she hadn't seen in 18 years. They had finally returned to the Makapu Village. She remembered the day that he and his friends saved the village from the volcanic eruption of Mt. Makapu. "Aang… I can't wait to meet you again."

Finally, the avatar came from the thick fog, and she counted three other companions. She looked for a boy besides Aang, but there were three girls. "Two new ones and Katara." She said to herself.

"Hello!" she called to them. She waved, and her bracelet-dressed arm clinked in the air. None of them waved back. "Hello!" she called again. When she could see their faces perfectly, she assumed they could too.

"Oh!" Katara gasped when she saw Meng. "You're that girl from the time we saved your village."

" Meng." Aang greeted. Katara looked a little crankily at Aang.

"You remember her, Aang?" she asked a little short.

"Yeah," he said, and then whispered to them. "She liked me the last time we were here." As they walked into town, Meng explained to them how the village had made a legend about the avatar saving the village.

"Oh, yes," Meng added. "I am the new fortuneteller now! I had been Aunt Wu's apprentice for a long time," she stretched out her arms proudly. "for this!"

"What happened to Aunt Wu?" Katara asked sadly. She already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry to say she passed away years ago." Meng murmured. Aang hung his head low for a moment. "So, who are the newcomers?"

"I'm Kya!" she introduced herself, before anyone got to say anything. She had been waiting for someone to introduce her, and she had leapt to it herself. "I'm Aang's daughter!"

"And I'm Toph." she greeted. "I taught Aang how to earthbend, and am currently teaching Kya." Meng nodded.

"I'm Meng." Then she shrugged. "My husband's inside, if you'd like to meet him."

'The one who's supposed to have big ears.' Aang thought jokingly. He somehow remembered Meng's fortune for 18 years. "Just tell him we said hi." He insisted.

"Can you show us to a place we can stay the night?" Katara asked.

"You can stay here." Meng offered. "Anything for the Avatar." Aang felt a familiar tingle crawl up his spine. He shivered, and smiled uncomfortable.

"Could we?" Katara asked.

"Oh, sure!" Meng exclaimed. "We have an extra room at our house." She showed them to her home and the guest room. Meng's husband, Tantsu, was playing cards on a table, close to the hallway the guest room was in.

"Nice to meet you all." Tantsu said, and returned to his game.

"Sorry he's so rude right now." Meng excused. "He really gets into his game." Aang glimpsed at his ears, and they were unusually big, and he hid a giggle behind his hand. "Here we go." Meng brought blankets for them to sleep with. There was only one bed, but Toph and Kya insisted they didn't mind sleeping on the floor. "Good night." Meng left. The moon was fairly new in the sky.

"I guess she's not coming back 'till morning." Aang guessed. Everyone shrugged.

Zuko looked up at the moon, wondering where Aang was. Everyone in bed was asleep, and he was disturbed. He guessed the fact that two unwelcomed guest had broke in, and threatened to harm his family had made stirred this feeling inside him. He rubbed the side of his face that was scarred, and wonder what his sister was talking about gathering. Then he remembered his father could firebend again.

'But how?' he asked himself. 'Aang took it away 18 years ago, right?' Mai moaned in her sleep and turned over. He smiled at his family, sunk into the covers and fell asleep.

Aang woke up when the sun passed over the volcano outside the window. The first thought in Aang's head was it must have been really late in the morning, or at least for him. He decided to take a hike to Mt. Makapu. Then he realized nobody was in the room. Everyone was up.

He walked to the front room, and Tantsu was teaching Kya how to play his card game, Katara and Meng were talking and Toph was no where to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" he asked. Katara told him she was venturing around the village. He went outside to go look for her, but she wasn't hard to find. She had been earthbending tall rocks near the bottom of Mt. Makapu.

"Why are you earthbending?" Aang asked her.

"Last night on Appa, I was dying to earthbend." She explained, and made a giant rock come out of the ground. "So… here I am!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hiking with me up Mt. Makapu." Aang asked. Toph pushed at the rocks into the ground with one thrust.

"Sure." She smiled. After Aang and Toph returned from their hike, Kya and Katara were ready to get back on Appa, and keep heading where ever. They said good-bye to Meng and Tantsu and left for the sky.

"What are we trying to accomplish by moving around so much?" Kya asked her dad. "Lets find a place you think is the best for airbending and lets learn!"

"Sounds like a good advisement." Aang agreed. Everyone discussed where that should be, and they finally decided to let Aang teach Kya airbending at the Eastern Air Temple. "Pathik had taught me about chakra flow and letting go of earthly things there." Aang informed. "It'd be nice to go back, and teach you airbending there, Kya. While we're there, we can also teach you about the Avatar state."

"Isn't that a little… advanced?" Katara suggested slowly.

"Not at all." Aang said. "But I guess it all depends on how she picks up with airbending." Kya nodded. That sounded scary to her. The Avatar state is one of the most powerful parts of being an avatar.

"Okay then." She smiled for show. Inside, she was shrinking into a corner. Why? She didn't know, was she hiding or being push in there by an unknown force. "I'm game." Aang smiled proudly.

"I'm glad." He operated Appa towards the Eastern Air Temple. He wondered if the guru, Pathik, was still alive.

_ Yes, it's short. But I'm setting it up for the next chapter… please hang in there._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, you guys, I really hope this chapter comes out well! I watched the guru episode and took notes for it! __**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender!**_

__Appa gracefully soared through the air; while Kya watched the clouds slash off his fur. She stroked his soft white fur gently.

"When will we be at the air temple?" Toph complained, calling to Aang. He looked down, and shrugged.

"Hopefully, in the next 10 minutes." He informed. Toph groaned loudly, and plopped her self on Appa. When they arrived at the Eastern Air Temple, Aang was ready to train with Kya. "You're going to love airbending once you know it better!" he told her excited.

"Aang, let Kya place her things down first." Katara defended. Aang sighed patiently. Kya looked around clueless.

"It's fine, Mom." She assured. "I'm ready to learn when you are!" Aang hoped up with air.

"Follow me!" he exclaimed, playfully. Kya ran after her dad. She was so happy he was his old self again.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The pools!" he answered.

"Cool!" When they arrived, it was a small place that didn't catch much sunlight, because it was in between to large rocky hills. The pools Kya's dad had been talking about started with one pool at the top, and leaked into many other ones down the decline. "It looks really pretty." She sighed, soaking in the first pool.

As she looked at where the others were leading to, she realized it really wasn't as beautiful as when they arrived. Clumps of green muck was blocking each section, making each one look dark and dirtier than before.

"Ready to airbend?" He asked. She nodded, remembering the stance he had shown her. He nodded happily, and airbended to swirling wind mills of air, spinning his arms. "That's simple, you try!" After they had finished hours of airbending, they returned for some food. Kya had been feeling exhausted, but comfortable because airbending had really grown to her interest.

"How'd it go?" Katara asked, handing them both cups of tea.

"It was fun." Kya admitted. She sipped her cup, and let the tea flow through her, bathing every ache in her body.

"She's really good." Aang said. "There are pools here, so you can teach her a little bit of waterbending too!" Katara jumped excitedly.

"I'm pretty such tonight's a full moon, Kya!" she said thrillingly. "Want to learn some waterbending tonight?" Kya sighed tiredly. Her parents were so happy about her learning their elements and she wanted to learn them; but it was just so hard on her.

"Sure." She said with a sigh. Katara smiled at her and hugged her.

"I can't wait." She murmured in her ear. Kya shrugged.

"Me neither…"

Kya and Katara had a hard time finding the pools at night, but eventually got to them. Katara examined them first then went to the lesson.

"The first thing you need to know is chi is very important when it comes to waterbending." Katara explained.

"Isn't that positive energy?" Kya asked.

"Yes! So you know?"

"Well, dad told me about it when I tried waterbending at the beach." Kya nodded.

"Other things you should keep in mind are being graceful and flowing with the water." Katara demonstrated by making a simple whirlpool, and bringing a ball of water hovering in the air. Kya concentrated on her mom's movements.

"I want to try." Kya insisted. She breathed in, trying to feel positive vibes from her mom, and started moving her hands gracefully. She made the water in the pools start swirling a little, and then it started moving more intensely. She felt proud of herself, and tried to lift a little bit of water from the pool. The water that was summoned out was the size of a globe.

"That's really good, Kya!" she exclaimed. Kya placed the water into the pool, and watched the ripples ride along the surface of the water. "You're really getting the hang of this fast."

"It much simpler than airbending." Kya said modestly. "Though I now have the hang of that too." She bended air around her arms towards the sky. It was lot more powerful than intended. She looked at her hands surprisingly, when she brought them down. "I've never been that powerful with it before."

"I'm proud of you." Katara said. "Want to try a few more things before we stop?" Kya nodded. She was willing to learn. Katara bended most of the pools water onto the rocky wall, and froze the water on the wall. "You can also bend water into ice. It basically the same rules as waterbending."

Kya unfroze the water on the wall, and bended it back into the pool. She lifted the water, and slashed two pools of water onto the wall, but only successfully freezing one pools worth.

"That's great for a first try." Katara encouraged. "Now, one more thing before we go; when ever you need a resource, and there's no water around, remember waters in the air, in the plants, and one time I even used my own sweat for water." Kya stuck out her tongue.

"Hopefully I won't have to be that resourceful." She joked. That next morning, Aang was encouraging her to airbend with him first thing after breakfast. "Dad, I stayed up late waterbending with mom." She argued. "Can't we wait 'till after lunch?" Toph spoke in.

"Nope. Because I want some time with you, seeing how much you've really learned about bending so far." Kya blew air at her forehead annoyed.

"Fine." She sighed. "Sorry, dad. Maybe tonight." Aang nodded, and flew off on his air-glider. Several days passed, and Kya learned more about earthbending, waterbending, and airbending than she thought anyone could comprehend. She hadn't even learned firebending yet, and she felt as though her head was about to explode from all to learning. Finally, one lesson with Aang, he at last said the words Kya had been anticipating for.

"Kya," Aang started. "I think you're ready to learn about chakras." Kya looked up, hoping that meant that he didn't mean the Avatar state. Then again, she was curious.

"O- Okay." She stumbled with words. "You mean right now?" Aang nodded.

"At least the basics." He had her sit down near one of the dirty, clogged up pools. He held a stick in his hand, and started the lesson. "Tell me anything you know about chakras." This how Pathik had started his lesson with Aang.

"What are charkas?" Kya asked clueless. She itched her eye tiredly.

"Okay, that explains it all." Aang sighed. That's how he had responded to Pathik when he had asked him that question. "Chakras are the um… pools in our body that hold spiritual energy." Kya was getting tired of hearing about energy.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Lets say these pools are full of charkra," he keep going. "See those swirling clumps of guck? Lets pretend it's charka. Okay, and that clump over there that's clogging up this one, is clogging our chakra pools; enabling to flow."

"That's… bad?"

"Yes. Once we open these pools of chakra," Aang used the stick to move the muck, starting to make the other pools flow.

"They… flow." Kya finished for him slowly. "I get it!" she exclaimed. "Can we learn a little bit more?"

"Not until tomorrow." Aang assured. "It's going to be a tough lesson. Not physically hard, but mentally hard to understand." The next morning Aang was waiting for Kya at a peak he had showed her to meet at, and was holding two cups. He handed her one. "Drink up."

"What is it?" she asked, before drinking. Aang smiled, and drank first. She swallowed it, thinking it was tea or something she liked. She spit it out before swallowing anymore. "Akk!" she choked. "What is _that_?"

"Onion and banana juice!" Aang said. Her brought the cup to his mouth, and drank the whole thing. He held it out for her to see that it was empty. "Yum!"

"Ugg…" Kya groaned, grabbing her stomach. "Do I have to drink it?" Aang took it from her, and drank the rest. She gulped back a lump of disgust in her throat. "Can we learn now?" she asked.

"The first chakra we're going to learn about is the Earth chakra, located in the spine." Aang said.

"My chakra is located in different parts of my body?" Kya asked.

"Where else would you hold chakra? Anyway, this chakra is blocked by fear." Aang said.

"Fear?" Kya asked. " What's that mean?

"What do you fear the most?" Aang asked. Suddenly, she was surrounded by fire, water, earth, and air. They morphed together into all the Avatars. She screamed, and tried crawling backwards, but she was at the tip of a ledge. Aang popped up in front of Avatar Roku, then she descended up from the ground.

"I'm afraid of being Avatar!" she shrieked.

"Try to conquer this fear, Kya!" Aang's voice yelled over all the clouded confusion. She collected herself, breathing fast and hard, and all the Avatars sunk back into the earth, and she calmed down. "Being Avatar isn't so bad." Aang's voice called soothingly. "It's enlightening and challenging." She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The next chakra?"

"Yeah…" They traveled to a waterfall, which poured over a rocked shelter.

"This next chakra is the water chakra." Aang informed. "This chakra is blocked by guilt." Kya sighed. Guilt… She felt guilty about getting mad at her parents before they left; the night they found out she was an avatar. She also felt guilty that this whole trip was for her; Toph… Aang… Katara… they were all doing this for her. "You have to forgive yourself, and understand being an avatar doesn't mean you don't make mistakes."

"I'm sorry, dad." She murmured.

"About what?" he asked clueless.

"About getting mad at you guys the other night." She sighed. "Do you mind going on this trek for me?"

"I hope you're kidding." Aang smiled. "This is so much fun for me! I finally get to airbend with some else besides myself." Kya smiled, and released a tension in her chest. Next they traveled to a cliff misted with humidity. "This next chakra is the fire chakra, located in the stomach." Kya nodded, rubbing her belly. "This one's blocked by shame."

"Shame…" Kya soaked in. She felt shameful about not getting to know her dad too well until now. "I'm shameful that… I never got to know you that well, until something made me do it."

"Don't worry about it, and push it aside for the universe to handle." Aang soothingly advised. She sighed.

"Shames gone." She smiled. They went to a room in the temple with a giant statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

"The next chakra located in your heart is the air chakra, and is blocked by grief." Kya looked down at the ground sadly. She had always wished to meet her parents, but felt as though that would never happen.

"I feel grief towards…" she felt guilty saying it. "Not ever meeting my true parents." Tears streamed down her face quietly, as she looked away from Aang.

"Know that you have parents now," Aang advised quietly. "And they love you and hope that you are happy all your life." Kya sniffed relieving; happy to know her dad wasn't mad at her. They journeyed to a meadow. "This next chakra is located in the throat, called the sound chakra, and blocked by lies."

"What do you mean lies?" Kya asked.

"Lies we tell ourselves." He explained. Kya didn't see any difference in how this chakra was blocked. She had always told herself that she would see her parents again.

"It sounds redundant, but I tell myself I'll see my real parents again someday." Kya said.

"Try to explain to yourself that you may see your parents again, but its unlikely." Aang said. Kya sighed, closed her eyes.

"Unlikely…" she mumbled. Then she smiled. "I'm ready for the sixth –" she was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes. "What was that?" she asked.

"Probably just a bird or something." Aang suggested. Next they traveled to a ledge that over looked the Eastern Air Temple. "This next chakra is the light chakra, positioned in the forehead." Kya crossed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead. "This chakra is blocked by illusion."

"That's not self explanatory." Kya jumped in.

"This isn't really clearing a chakra, just understanding this," Aang informed. "All the elements-"

"Water, earth, fire, and air."

"They're all one." Aang said, holding up his finger. "If you want to look at it like this; each element is the beginning of another."

"As in…?"

"As in… water can evaporate into air! And… fire and water over time becomes earth."

"Oh!" Kya exclaimed. Her voice echoed over the rocks. Aang could see the gears working in her head. They lastly travel to the top of the mountains that the temple was resting on. It was dark and every star was showing off their light.

"This is the last chakra." Aang said. "When we finish this, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar state at will." Kya gasped at the thought. "This is the-"

"The thought chakra." A soft, fey, and whimsical voice said, Aang turned around and he was met up with-

"Pathik!" Aang exclaimed. He got up and ran to him; giving him a hug. He hadn't changed at all. His long shaggy white beard was moving with the wind. "How did you know we'd be up here?"

"I've been following you." He informed. Kya's eyes widened awkwardly, as she remembered he rustle in the bushes.

"Anyway, this is my daughter, Kya!" he introduced her.

"Hello!" Pathik smiled waving. He didn't seem very smart, if you looked at him physically, but to Kya there was a presences about him, that made her feel like he knew everything.

"Hi." She waved back slowly.

"Might I join you?" he asked.

"That'd be great, Pathik." Aang invited. "You can finish it off."

"The thought chakra is located in the head." Pathik said. "And is blocked by earthly attachment." Kya looked up at the stars, and then closed her eyes. She shuttered, as Pathik and Aang watched her. Kya was being enlightened by the universe. She was standing above Earth, as she watched a purple stream appear in front of her. It was glowing off purple aura and she stepped on it cautiously. She slowly followed it towards the end. She found out that she led to a giant version of herself, spiritually lit by aura in her eyes. She looked angry, and was clutching the air, as though she were spinning an air ball, but the path stopped in between her hands. She walked up slowly, looking at her face. It was paining her to look like that. When she stopped at the end of the path, she felt a rush through her chest and shoulders and light engulfed her. Then she breathed in harshly, and saw Aang and Pathik.

"How are you feeling?" Aang asked. She was breathing hard.

"Your father couldn't even get through that chakra." Pathik giggle. "He loved your mother too much to let her go." Kya forced a smile.

"I think I did." She said, and fell on her back. "I'm tired."

"I would surprised it you weren't." Aang smiled. Kya looked up.

"Can I have some onion and banana juice?" she asked weakly. She started drifting off before she had gotten to take the first sip.

_Yea! I was looking forward to writing this chapter! Please review… I'd like to hear your thoughts. It's getting closer and closer to the end! _


	10. A quick note from Sakutada!

Okay… I'm still deciding if I should write the last 2/3 chapters (still haven't decided yet.) But just in case I don't write them, I just want to put the names the kids were named after and thank you's and all that!

Aang/Katara's kid(s)

Kya- she was named after Katara's mom. Katara seemed to really care about her mother, and it was a water nation name.

Sokka/Suki's kid(s)

Yue- it's kid of strange that Sokka had dated her and his child's named after her. But she also happens to be the moon spirit; that's important to the water nation.

Kanna- that's Gran-Gran's real name, and Sokka and Katara were close to her.

Hakoda- that's Sokka's dad's name, and Sokka's pretty close to him.

Teo- Since Suki's from the earth nation (or whatever you call it) it should be a earthbender's name. Well, Teo isn't an earthbender, but it's an earth nation name. He's the guy in the wheelchair and the old man.

Zuko/Mai's kid(s)

Iroh- Okay… this one was easy. He's named after Zuko's uncle.

Ursa- that's Zuko's mom's name. He loved her!

I don't think I missed anyone, anyway time for the Thanks!

Squall 67584

Polarbear 1355

Isabellefox-earthbender

Uzumaki 9999 (Or is it Sasuke Uzumaki 9999 now?)

Kimjuni2

Ashley Greenwood

Skaterchick36

If I forgot you please PM and I'm sorry!


End file.
